eternal love
by Ciel Lovelip's
Summary: aku sudah tidak suci lagi, apa kau akan tetap menerimaku disamping mu... wonkyu fic CHAP 11 UPDATE...!
1. Chapter 1

_**ETERNAL LOVE**_

**Disclaimer**_ : Semua cast yang ada disini milik kita semua :D *dibakarsooman* maksudnya milik tuhan, orang tuanya dan diri mereka sendiri.._

**Warning**_ : maleXmale, boy's love, Yaoi, gaje, alur dimutilasi a.k.a dipotong-potong karena Author suka memutilasi(!) *siga.1*_

**Genre **_: terserah reader *plak* ok, romance saja.._

**Rate**_ : T *aman*_

_**Pair**__ : WonKyu, ChangKyu.._

Oke… keep reading..

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

Sebuah mobil ferrari berwarna hitam tampak meluncur disebuah jalan raya yang masih tampak sepi, mungkin karena ini masih pagi sehingga belum terlalu banyak orang yang menjalankan aktivitasnya.

Mobil ferrari hitam tersebut tampak memasuki sebuah gedung universitas Sm Entertainmen. lalu, pintu kemudipun terbuka dan turunlah sesosok namja tampan dengan memakai celana blue jins serta kemeja hitam panjang dengan lengan kemeja di gulung sebatas siku, menyusul kemudian pintu disamping kemudipun terbuka dan turunlah sesosok namja berambut ikal coklat..

"Siwwooonnn…!" teriak sesosok namja yang mirip ikan *plak* pada namja yang baru saja menutup pintu kemudi mobilnya

Namja yang dipanggil Siwonpun menoleh dan tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya yang menawan, segera saja Siwonpun berjalan menghampiri sosok yang tadi berteriak kepadanya dengan namja manis berambut ikal yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Waaah.. tumben tuan muda choi sudah sampai ke kampus padahal ini masih pagi, angin apa yang mampu membuatmu datang sepagi ini.. Siwonnie?" ucap Donghae -namja ikan- pada Siwon yang kini sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Hae hyung, aku hanya tidak ingin Kyuhyun terlambat masuk kuliah paginya." Ucap Siwon sambil melirik sekilas ke arah namja manis yang tengah berdiri disampingnya.

"Hmm.. begitu." Ucap Donghae sambil manggut-manggut tidak jelas

"Baiklah, kami tunggu dikantin belakang, katanya Hankyung seonsaengnim tidak masuk hari ini." Ucap namja kura-kura datar

"Begitu, baiklah.. aku akan mengantar Kyuhyun dulu." Ucap Siwon

"Kami tunggu disana.. jangan lupa lagi Wonnie." Ucap namja koala mengingatkan, karena temannya yang satu ini suka pikun *dihajarsiwonest* sementara Siwon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Lalu merekapun berjalan bersama menuju pintu masuk gedung utama, kemudian terpisah ditengah jalan karena arah mereka berlawanan, tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok namja terus mengawasi mereka dari atap gedung.

"Sepertinya hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun berjalan lancar." Ucap Donghae sambil meminum jus stroberrynya

"Hmm.. " gumam Siwon sambil mengaduk-aduk jus apelnya, sementara Yesung sibuk dengan handphonenya sambil senyam-senyum gaje dan Zhoumi yang sibuk makan nasi goreng, saat Zhoumi hendak meminum jus jeruknya, tiba-tiba matanya melotot saat melihat sesosok mahluk tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dada yang kini tengah berdiri dibelakang Siwon dan Donghae, otomatis Zhoumipun memuntahkan jus yang belum sempat ditelannya tepat kearah Siwon yang tengah duduk didepannya.

"Akh.. zhoumi apa-apaan kau." Ucap Siwon kesal saat Zhomi memuntahkan jusnya tepat di baju Siwon

"Mi-mian Wonnie, i-itu.." ucap Zhoumi gugup sambil menunjuk ke belakang Siwon dengan dagunya , tapi sepertinya Siwon tidak menanggapi perkataan Zhoumi.

"Hahaha.. mungkin ini hari sialmu Siwonnie." Ucap Donghae sambil tertawa keras

Sementara Zhoumi sudah gugup dengan keringat dingin yang mulai keluar dari dahinya, lalu Zhoumipun menepuk pundak Yesung yang duduk disampingnya, segera saja Zhoumi memberi isyarat pada Yesung saat Yesung menjawab sinyalnya(?) setelah melihat arah yang di tunjukan Zhoumi, Yesungpun hanya diam mematung..

"Hmm.. kalian kenapa?" ucap Donghae setelah puas menertawai Siwon

"Dibelakang mu.." ucap Zhoumi pelan

"Apa? Memangnya ada apa dibelakang ku?" ucap donghae yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja, sementara Siwon sibuk membersihkan bajunya

"Menurutmu ada apa.. Donghae-sii" ucap sesosok namja yang dari tadi berdiri dibelakang Siwon dan Donghae.

SiHaepun mulai merasakan aura gelap di belakang mereka, terlebih saat pundak mereka di tepuk oleh sosok yang merusak suasana*plak* tersebut. SiHaepun menoleh bersamaan, Donghaepun hanya terseyum saat mendapati Jung seonsaengnim yang terkenal kejam seantero kampus Sm university tengah menyeringai ke arahnya dan juga Siwon, sementara Siwon hanya menatap horor pada sosok dihadapannya.

'matilah kita.' batin mereka bersamaan

.

.

.

.

.

"Ck, ini gara gara kau Sungie hyung." Ucap Donghae kesal sambil memunguti sampah plastik yang berceceran dilapangan sepak bola Sm university yang luasnya Naudzubillah

"Salahku apa?" tanya Yesung tanpa dosa

"Kau mau saja diajak bolos oleh dia hyung, itulah bodohnya kau." Ucap Siwon yang masih sibuk memotong rumput menggunakan mesin pemotong rumput tentunya

"Kau juga mau saja diajak boloskan Wonnie? Biasanya kau selalu ceramah panjang lebar kalau kita mau bolos, apa wangsitmu(?) tidak memberi tahu bahwa kita akan dapat masalah hari ini." Ucap Yesung panjang lebar sambil menyapu rumput yang sudah dipangkas Siwon lalu menaruhnya dikeranjang sampah yang di bawa Zhoumi.

"Sudahlah, dari dulu otakmu memang tidak pintar-pintar.. sebaiknya kau cepat kumpulkan sampah-sampah itu , tugas kita masih banyak." Ucap Zhoumi bijak sambil mendorong tempat sampah kearah Yesung yang sibuk menyapu rumput-rumput yang sudah dipangkas oleh Siwon.

Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah berdiri dibawah pohon pinus, pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah gedung putih bertingkat yang bertuliskan fakultas seni yang ditulis dengan hurup capital diatas gedung tersebut, saat pandangan Kyuhyun terfokus pada gedung tersebut tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasakan pukulan ditengkuknya yang mampu membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau akan menunggunya?" tanya Yesung pada Siwon yang masih sibuk dengan handphonenya

"Hmm.." gumum Siwon, sementara jemarinya tengah sibuk mengetik pesan untuk seseorang, yang entah kenapa sudah berpuluh-puluh kali Siwon mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun tapi tidak satupun ada balasan dari orang yang dikirimi pesan, jangankan membalas pesannya.. mengangkat telepon darinya saja tidak

"Aneh sekali, padahal seluruh gedung sudah diperiksa.. termasuk toilet yeojya juga sudah diperiksa,kalaupun Kyuhyun masih disini , seharusnya dia sudah ketemu dari tadi." Ucap Donghae bingung

"Sudahlah Siwonnie, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah pulang." Ucap Zhoumi sambil menepuk pundak Siwon pelan

"Tidak biasanya dia pulang sendiri, kalaupun mungkin.. biasanya dia akan memberi tahuku terlebih dahulu." lirih Siwon.

**T.B.C**

_Apa pendapat reader setelah membaca ff ini, tolong kasih tahu kekurangannya. Jika ff ini pantas untuk dilanjut.. gomawo^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**ETERNAL LOVE**

**AN/:** _Sebelumnya author sangat berterima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview chap 1.. gak nyangka responnya lumayan baik.. *bungkukbadan* yang nanya masalah alur? memang sengaja di cepetin, biar cepet selesai *ditabokreaders* oke, happy reading…^^_

**Mansion Shim..**

Sesosok namja berambut ikal coklat baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, hal pertama yang dia lihat saat membuka matanya ialah kegelapan, hanya sedikit cahaya dari sinar rembulan yang membantunya untuk melihat sekelilingnya…

Kyuhyun terbangun dari posisi duduknya, kenapa kamarnya begitu gelap? apa Siwon hyung-nya lupa menyalakan lampu.. Siwon?

**DEGGG…**

Entah kenapa perasaan Kyuhyun menjadi tidak enak, ingatan tentang saat ia menunggu Siwon lalu ada yang memukulnya dan ia pun pingsan berkelebat di otaknya, Kyuhyunpun menjadi sedikit takut saat ia mengedarkan pandangannya dia sama sekali tidak mengenali tempatnya berada kini. Lagi pula, sejak kapan cat dinding kamarnya berubah menjadi putih…

"Sudah bangun?" ucap sesosok namja, membuat Kyuhyun kaget karena dia pikir tidak ada orang lain diruangan ini selain dirinya

Lalu Kyuhyun mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sepertinya tengah mendekatinya, dan kini sosok tersebut berhenti tepat dibawah sinar rembulan yang masuk melalui kaca jendela.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung, saat melihat sesosok namja tinggi tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya, sementara sosok yang ditanya tengah menyeringai kearahnya.

"Waaah.. kau benar Hyukie, dia manis.. kalau sedang ketakutan." Ucap sesosok namja lagi, dan sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak dapat melihat sosok yang baru saja berbicara pada.. oke, baiklah… sepertinya bukan hanya Kyuhyun dan namja tinggi -yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu siapa namanya itu- yang berada diruangan ini.

"Gomawo sudah mau membawakan dia untukku.. Eunhyuk hyung dan juga Junsu hyung." Ucap namja tinggi yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu dia sedang berbicara dengan siapa, tapi Kyuhyun yakin salah satu namja yang diajaknya berbicara salah satunya adalah namja yang tadi berbicara.

"Ne, Changmin-ah.. bukan masalah" ucap sesosok namja lagi, Kyuhyun sungguh tidak dapat melihat dua namja yang baru saja berbicara karena penerangan dalam ruangan itu begitu minim.

'Changmin?' batin Kyuhyun, sepertinya nama itu tidak asing ditelinganya

"Baiklah, kami tunggu dibawah.. Changminie." Ucap Junsu, setelahnya suara pintu dibukapun terdengar

"Selamat bersenang-senang Min-ah.." ucap namja yang sepertinya bernama Eunhyuk, tak lama kemudian suara pintu ditutuppun terdengar

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai saja permainannya, tuan Cho Kyu_ ah, bukan.. tapi, Choi Kyuhyun…" ucap Changmin menyeringai

Lalu Changmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kemudian menindih Kyuhyun yang memang lebih kecil jika dibandingkan dengan ukuran tubuh Changmin.

"Apa yang kau laku_ hmmhhhf…" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong karena Changmin membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman kasar

Kyuhyun meronta dengan menendang-nendang kaki Changmin dengan kakinya, karena kedua tangannya dicekal kuat oleh Changmin, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menggigit bibir Changmin yang berusaha untuk membuka mulutnya.. Dan berhasil, Changmin melepaskan tautan bibirnya saat Kyuhyun 'menggigit'nya, secepatnya Kyuhyun menendang tubuh Changmin yang berada diatasnya.

**DDUUUAAKKK… **Changminpun terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur.

"Akkhhh.." erang Changmin saat tubuhnya membentur kerasnya lantai

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambil kesempatan untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Tapi saat Kyuhyun hendak melangkahkan kakinya, Changmin dengan cepat menendang kaki Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh.

"Aaakkhh…" Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan saat tubuhnya jatuh kelantai, dengan cepat Changmin menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya kau ingin bermain kasar denganku, tadinya aku tidak mau bermain kasar denganmu.. sekarang jangan salahkan aku jika aku berbuat kasar padamu.." desis Changmin tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun

"Lepaskan aku, apa salahku padamu? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus memberontak

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, hanya satu kesalahanmu.. kenapa kau dilahirkan ke dunia ini." Ucap Changmin datar

"Kau gila…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus beusaha menjauhkan tubuh Changmin darinya

Changmin memukul keras wajah Kyuhyun hingga sudut bibir Kyuhyun mengeluarkan darah karena perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Akkkhhh.." Kyuhyun meringis saat kepalan tangan Changmin mendarat diwajahnya, rasanya perih, dan ada sedikit rasa asin.. dan Kyuhyun juga mulai merasa kepalanya sedikit pening, apa ini akibat pukulan Changmin tadi atau karena Kyuhyun belum makan dari tadi pagi, kenapa? Itulah kebiasaan buruk Kyuhyun

Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun lalu menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun keatas tempat tidur, saat Kyuhyun melihat Changmin akan menindih tubuhnya lagi Kyuhyun menghindar kesamping tapi Changmin dengan capat menarik tubuh Kyuhyun lalu membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga tubuh Kyuhyun menghadapnya, reflek Kyuhyun langsung memberontak dan menendang apapun yang bisa ia tendang, dan Kyuhyun tidak menyadari saat salah satu tendangannya mengenai selangkangan Changmin sehingga_

**PLAAAK.. PLAAAKKK…**

Changmin menampar wajah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyunpun terdiam merasakan rasa panas melanda pipi kanan dan kirinya, saat melihat Kyuhyun terdiam Changmin kembali menyerang bibir Kyuhyun.

"MMHHH…" Kyuhyun memberontak saat Changmin yang tiba-tiba saja menciumnya dan mencoba melepas paksa kemeja yang ia kenakan, membuat Changmin menggigit keras bibir bawah Kyuhyun hingga berdarah.

.

.

.

"Nggghhh.. lep..hasshhh hiksss…" gumam Kyuhyun saat Changmin tengah menjelajahi leher jenjangnya, dua bulir air matapun turun dari kelopak mata Kyuhyun, sungguh.. saat ini Kyuhyun sangat ketakutan luar biasa.. karena, tentu saja dia belum pernah melakukan hubungan badan dengan siapapun termasuk dengan Siwon *namjachingu-nya* karena Kyuhyun pernah mendengar dari Wookie bahwa melakukan hubungan badan antara sesama namja memang menyakitkan apalagi jika berada dipihak bawah, walaupun Wookie mengatakan bahwa kesakitan yang dia dapat tidaklah seberapa jika di bandingkan dengan kenikmatan saat melakukan hubungan tersebut… Bayangkan, bagaimana mungkin kau menikmati suatu permainan yang menyakiti dirimu sendiri? Dan tentu saja Kyuhyuh tidak mau melakukan hal yang dapat menyakiti dirinya, apalagi sampai tidak bisa masuk kuliah selama satu minggu karena hal tersebut…

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil ferarri berwarna hitam tampak meluncur disebuah jalan raya kota seoul, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 22:03 WKS, itu artinya sudah hampir 6 jam lebih Siwon mengelilingi kota seoul.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat Shi yuan, mungkin Xui xian sedang menginap dirumah temannya." Ucap Zhoumi sambil menepuk bahu Siwon yang sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir

"Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini hyung, aku benar-benar khawatir padanya.. hmm, aku ingat kejadian 6 bulan lalu, saat aku mengajak Kyuhyun ke taman bermain.. dan aku hanya meninggalkannya sebentar untuk membeli ice cream, dia tidak menuruti kata-kataku untuk tetap berada ditempatnya dan jangan pergi kemanapun selagi aku belum datang.. dia malah pergi dan akhirnya dia tersesat.. waktu itu dia lucu sekali hyung, aku menemukannya saat dia sedang menangis dikursi taman dibawah pohon mapel karena dia tidak tahu mau mencariku kemana, sementara handphone-nya aku pegang…. Karena kejadian itu aku tahu satu hal hyung…" ucap Siwon panjang lebar sambil terus menyetir

"Apa itu?" tanya Zhoumi ingin tahu saat melihat Siwon sangat bersemangat untuk bercerita

"Aku tidak ingin membuat dia menangis lagi hyung, aku tidak mau dia mengeluarkan air mata lagi karena kebodohanku… kau tahu hyung, Kyuhyun akan menangis jika dia sedang ketakutan…" lirih Siwon, Zhoumipun hanya terdiam setelah mendengar kata-kata Siwon. Tidak lama kemudian suara bunyi handohone Zhoumi memecah kesunyian, Zhoumipun mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata dari Donghae.

.

.

.

"apa katanya hyung?" tanya Siwon setelah Zhoumi selesai berbicara dengan Donghae

"Mereka belum menemukannya…" ucap Zhoumi pelan

Sementara Siwon langsung diam tanpa ekspresi.

"AAARRRGGHHHH.. BER..HEN-TIII… AKHH, SA..SAKIIITT.." teriak Kyuhyun saat Changmin memasuki tubuhnya dengan ke-3 jarinya sekaligus, Kyuhyunpun meronta hebat. Sementara Changmin? Changmin hanya diam, tidak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya, ekspresinya tetap dingin. Walaupun kini dihadapannya Kyuhyun tengah menangis meminta untuk berhenti. *rasain kyu.. jangan harap dalam cerita ku, kau bisa berbahagia*#plak

.

.

.

"AAAKKKKKHH.. TIDAKK, HEN-HENTIKAN.. SA..KIT… HIKSSS, keluarkan.. ter..lalu s-sa..kiiitt…" teriak Kyuhyun parau, karena dari awal dia terus berteriak dan tidak henti-hentinya menangis… sementara Changmin terus saja menggerakan miliknya didalam tubuh Kyuhyun, sama sekali tidak ada niat dalam hatinya untuk menghentikan semua ini…

.

.

.

'_Kyu, jangan menangis… jika kau merasa takut dan membutuhkan ku.. panggilah namaku, aku akan datang menolongmu…'_

Saat kesadaran Kyuhyun hampir hilang, Kyuhyun teringat pesan Siwon saat dia tengah menangis karena tersesat saat Siwon mengajaknya ketaman bermain.

"Si…Siwon hyung.. to..tolong…" lirih Kyuhyun sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap dimata Kyuhyun

_Mansion Choi.. _

"K-kyu.. Kyu.. KYUUU…!" teriak sesosok namja tampan yang langsung terbangun dari tidurnya, suara Tv yang menyala menenbus gendang telinga Siwon, Siwonpun mengambil remote tv lalu mematikannya.

'Mimpi buruk, dimana kau sebenarnya.. babyKyu…' batin Siwon

**T.B.C**

_Sampai disini dulu, masih ada yang mau review? O iya, readers suka happy ending atau sad ending…?_


	3. Chapter 3

ETERNAL LOVE

A/N: _Mian baru update, Author habis ujian jadi gak ngurusin fanfic dulu untuk sementara.. mianhe ne, dan_ _karena kemarin readers ada yang bilang chap sebelumnya pendek, ini sudah dipanjangin.. happy reading…_

**MANSION SHIM..**

Matahari sudah terbit saat Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya, pandangannya tertuju pada sesosok namja yang tengah terbaring disampingnya, bukan karena namja tersebut tengah tetidur tetapi namja tersebut tengah dalam keadaan pingsan...

'Maafkan aku.. Cho Kyuhyun…' batin Changmin saat melihat wajah polos Kyuhyun saat 'tertidur'

.

.

.

'Dengan ini semuanya selesai..' batin Changmin puas setelah mengenakan pakaiannya lagi

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kecil disamping tempat tidur, lalu tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sesuatu diatas meja tersebut.

"Aku ingin tahu, apa reaksi dari tuan muda Choi saat melihat ini.." gumam Changmin sambil memandangi foto-foto telanjang Kyuhyun dalam berbagai fose, kemudian Changmin memasukkan lembaran-lembaran foto tersebut kedalam saku sweater yang ia kenakan.

Lalu pandangan Changmin terarah pada Kyuhyun yang masih 'tertidur' diatas ranjang tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuh polosnya, sementara seprei yang tadinya berwarna putih tampak tidak putih lagi karena bercak kemerahan tampak terlihat dimana-mana. Changminpun menyeringai…

**MANSION CHOI..**

Siwon tampak terburu-buru menuruni anak tangga dalam rumahnya saat mendengar bell rumahnya berbunyi, secepatnya Siwon membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Mianhe, apa benar ini rumahnya tuan Choi Siwon?" tanya sesosok namja yang tengah berdiri tepat dihadapan Siwon saat Siwon membuka pintu rumahnya

"Ne, aku Choi Siwon." Jawab Siwon memandang orang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya

"Saya Kangta.. Anda mendapat kiriman barang Siwon-ssi, silahkan tanda tangan disini." Ucap sesosok namja yang ternyata adalah pengantar barang a.k.a pak pos

"Hm.." gumam Siwon, lalu mengambil kertas yang diberikan oleh Kangta

.

.

.

"Hmm.. aneh, apa Appa dan Eomma yang mengirimkan ini? Tapi kemarin Appa bilang sedang sibuk di paris.. kalau bukan dari Appa dan Eomma, Lalu dari siapa?" gumam Siwon sambil terus memperhatikan sebuah amplop besar dalam genggamannya

"Sebaiknya dilihat saja." Ucap Siwon akhirnya, lagi pula dia penasaran apa isi amplop tersebut

**SREEEKK…**

Siwon merobek kertas amplop tersebut, lalu mengambil isinya dan.. sungguh, rasanya Siwon sudah gila jika mengganggap apa yang ada ditangannya adalah nyata.

"K-kyu…?" rasanya Siwon ingin kehilangan penglihatannya saja saat Siwon mendapati isi amplop tersebut adalah foto-foto Kyuhyun yang tengah telanjang dalam berbagai fose, sungguh.. selama Siwon berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau menunjukan bagian tubuhnya pada Siwon.. dicium saja tidak mau, dan sekarang… rasanya kepala Siwon mau pecah...

Dan saat emosi Siwon sedang diubun-ubun, bell pintu rumahnya kembali berbunyi…

'Ck, siapa lagi…' batin Siwon kesal sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu

**CKLEEEK… **Pintupun terbuka dan_

.

.

.

"K-Kyuhyun…?" gumam Siwon nyaris tanpa suara

Tampak Kyuhyun tengah berdiri dihadapan Siwon, wajahnya begitu pucat, banyak luka lebam diwajahnya, matanya begitu sembab seperti habis menangis semalaman, rambutnya acak-acakkan, begitu juga dengan baju yang ia kenakan sangat berantakan bahkan ia tidak seperti sedang memakai baju karena baju yang ia kenakan robek disana-sini… Dan, mata caramel yang selalu bercahaya itu kini terlihat begitu redup bahkan sepertinya kehilangan cahayanya…

"Mi-mianhae.. Si..won… h-hyu..ng…" lirih Kyuhyun

Setetes air bening jatuh dari kelopak mata Kyuhyun, lalu Kyuhyun kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh menubruk tubuh Siwon.

Siwon hanya terdiam sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah pingsan, otaknya masih memproses kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, entah mungkin Siwon terlalu kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun ada dihadapannya padahal kemari Siwon mencari Kyuhyun hingga tengah malam tapi tidak ketemu, Kyuhyun seperti ditelan bumi karena tidak ada yang tahu kemana Kyuhyun pergi, termasuk Wookie, sahabat dekat Kyuhyun… dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun ada dihadapannya dengan.. dengan penampilan yang tidak karuan dan acak-acakan. Sekilas pandangan Siwon melihat kearah lantai.

'Darah…?' batin Siwon saat melihat banyak bercak-bercak warna merah dilantai rumahnya, segera pandangan Siwon terarah pada Kyuhyun, lebih tepatnya kearah kaki Kyuhyun.

'Kyu…' gumam Siwon pelan saat melihat celana jins putih yang Kyuhyun pakai ternoda dengan warna merah

Segera saja Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dengan gaya Bridal Style.. mengabaikan pikiran buruk yang terlintas begitu saja dalam benaknya, lalu membawa tubuh Kyuhyun kekamarnya, setelah sampai kekamarnya Siwon membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati, segera saja Siwon merogoh saku jins-nya untuk mengambil handphone-nya, dengan terburu-buru Siwon mencari nomor kontak seseorang dalam handphone-nya.

"_Hyung, ini aku Siwon.. bisakah hyung kerumahku sekarang? Aku butuh bantuanmu hyung." Ucap Siwon pada seseorang disebrang telephone_

"…"

"_Baiklah hyung, aku tunggu..." ucap Siwon, lalu Siwonpun menutup kembali sambungan telephone-nya_

Siwon kembali memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah terbaring diatas tempat tidur dalam keadaan pingsan.

_._

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya hyung?" tanya Siwon khawatir saat dokter Leeteuk -dokter pribadi keluarga Choi sekaligus teman dekat Siwon- selesai memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Dia hanya butuh istirahat Siwonnie, dan sepertinya.. dia mengalami shock karena dia baru saja mengalami… pemerkosan.." Ucap sambil menatap Siwon

"Apa buktinya hyung." Ucap Siwon datar sambil memandang Leeteuk

"Banyak tanda lebam disekujur tubuhnya, belum lagi.. anusnya mengalami luka robekan, jika kau tidak percaya padaku… kau bisa datang kerumah sakit untuk melakukan visum, aku menunggumu jika kau mau." Ucap Leeteuk sambil menatap Siwon

"Tidak perlu hyung, aku percaya padamu." Lirih Siwon sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan sayu, mengingat foto-foto Kyuhyun yang ia terima.

"Tabahkan hatimu.. Siwonnie." Ucap Leeteuk sambil menepuk pundak Siwon

Siwon tahu ada yang berbeda dari Kyuhyun, suatu perubahan yang belum pernah Siwon lihat dari diri Kyuhyun.. entah hanya perasaan Siwon atau memang benar Kyuhyun menghindarinya, Siwon juga merasa heran saat Kyuhyun begitu ketakutan saat melihatnya apalagi jika Siwon ada didekatnya.. awalnya Siwon merasa aneh pada Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi takut padanya, beberapa pertanyaan tentang Kyuhyunpun langsung terjawab saat Minho -adik Siwon- berkunjung kerumahnya tadi sore, dan tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun ketakutan sama persis saat Kyuhyun baru pertama kali melihat Siwon.

"BabyKyu…" lirih Siwon yang kini tengah duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur

Pandangan Siwon masih terpaku pada Kyuhyun yang sedang membasuh tubuhnya dengan air yang keluar dari shower didalam kamar mandi yang tembus pandang itu.. kemudian Siwon membaringkan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu baby, apa benar apa yang dikatakan Teukkie hyung.. Selain itu, Minho juga mempunyai bukti yang kuat.. mungkinkah mereka berdusta…' batin Siwon gelisah

Karena terlalu lelah memikirkan Kyuhyun akhirnya tanpa sadar kelopak mata Siwonpun tertutup perlahan, belum sampai Siwon masuk kealam mimpi dia sudah dikagetkan dengan teriakan Kyuhyun.

"AAARRGGHHH… Perrriih-hh.. hikss…" teriak Kyuhyun kesakitan dari arah kamar mandi

Secepat kilat Siwon bangun dan berlari kearah kamar mandi, dan saat Siwon sudah masuk kekamar mandi.. betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, segera saja Siwon mematikan air shower yang masih mengguyur tubuh polos Kyuhyun, dengan tegesa-gesa Siwon langsung membuka kemeja putih yang ia kenakan lalu berjongkok, Siwonpun menutupi tubuh polos Kyuhyun dengan bajunya lalu secepatnya Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini tengah terduduk dilantai dengan raut wajah kesakitan, darah segarpun keluar dari selangkangan Kyuhyun.. dan saat Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyunpun kehilangan kesadarannya…

'Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Shim Changmin…' batin Siwon penuh dendam sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur, sementara kedua tangannya memangku tubuh Kyuhyun.

Bagaimana Siwon tahu kalau Changmin yang ada dibalik semua ini? Tanyakan saja hal itu pada detective muda dan jenius Choi Minho.

.

.

.

Setelah menidurkan Kyuhyun diatas ranjang, Siwon mengambil handphonenya yang ia taruh diatas meja kecil didekat tempat tidur, jemarinya tampak sibuk menekan-nekan layar handphonenya. Setelah menemukan nomor yang dia tuju segera Siwon menekan tombol call, sambil menunggu panggilannya dijawab Siwon mendekati jendela besar dalam kamarnya, cahaya rembulan tampak menerpa wajahnya saat Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya kearah jendela, karena kini kamarnya dalam keadaan gelap tanpa penerangan, hanya cahaya bulan purnama yang masuk menembus kaca jendela yang menerangi ruangan itu…

"_Hyung, aku ingin besok kita bertemu ditempat biasa.." ucap Siwon saat seseorang disebrang telephone menjawab panggilannya_

"…"

"_Ne, beritahu juga Donghae hyung dan juga Zhoumi hyung, dan… aku harap, besok hyung mengijinkan Wookie untuk menemani Kyuhyun dirumahku.. aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa lagi dengannya, kau tidak keberatankan Sunggie hyung?"_

"_Ne, gomawo hyung."_

Siwon langsung mematikan handphonenya setelah selesai berbicara dengan Yesung, sekilas Siwon memandang kearah tempat tidur dimana kini Kyuhyun tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya, ingatan Siwon melayang kemasa lalu saat dulu dia dan Kyuhyun selalu bertengkar karena masalah kecil, hanya sebentar Siwon bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya, karena bunyi handphone menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunannya. Sebuah pesan masuk…

**From: **_Leeteuk-hyung_

_Siwonnie, kau harus istirahat malam ini, tidurlah yang cukup agar tenagamu pulih kembali.. sepertinya kau kurang tidur, terbukti dengan adanya lingkaran hitam dibawah matamu… kau tenang saja, keadaan Kyuhyun mulai membaik.. saat aku mau menyuntiknya tadi, dia sudah tidak berteriak dan histeris lagi…_

_P.S: kau boleh melakukan apapun jika menurutmu itu baik Wonnie… tapi aku harap kau tidak akan membahayakan nyawamu._

Siwon hanya tersenyum saat membaca pesan dari Leeteuk, lalu jemari Siwonpun mulai mengetikan pesan balasan untuk Leeteuk.

**KANTIN KAMPUS..**

"Bagaimana keadaan Kui-xian, Shi-yuan?" tanya Zhoumi sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya

"Membaik hyung, tapi aku tetap khawatir padanya." Ucap Siwon datar

"Wajahmu sama sekali tidak menunjukan kekhawatiran Siwonnie." Ucap Donghae yang langsung mendapat lemparan buku dari Zhoumi

"Kau tenang saja, dia bersama Wokkie… dia pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Yesung *sok* bijak

"Semoga begitu hyung." Lirih Siwon

Keheninganpun menyelimuti mereka, hanya suara jangkrik yang terdengar(?)

.

.

.

.

.

**DI ATAP KAMPUS..**

Sore itu diatas atap sebuah gedung besar, tampak sesosok namja tampan dengan lesung pipit tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku jas almamater-nya, pandangannya tertuju pada jalanan yang berada dibawahnya yang kini ramai dan dipadati kendaraan yang tampak dari atas gedung, mungkin jika ada orang yang melihat namja tampan tersebut dari bawah ia akan tampak seperti sedang ingin bunuh diri dengan meloncat dari atap gedung berlantai 10 tersebut… *filmindonesiamode:on*

Tak jauh darinya sesosok namja koala tampak sedang bersandar pada sebuah tiang besar yang ada diatas atap tersebut dengan kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada, tak jauh dari mereka tampak sesosok namja ikan tengah duduk diatas punggung namja kurus tapi doyan makan *plak* dimana posisi namja kurus tersebut dalam keadaan telungkup, dilihat dari kondisinya sepertinya namja kurus itu tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, jika melihat wajahnya yang begitu memar dan penuh dengan luka, darahpun berceceran dimana-mana.. selain itu sesosok namja kura-kura tampak sedang berdiri dengan kaki kanannya berada diatas kepala namja kurus dan tinggi tersebut.

"Berani kau menyentuh Kyuhyun lagi akan kucabut nyawamu." Ucap namja tampan dengan lesung pipit yang masih terpaku pada jalanan yang ramai dengan posisi masih membelakangi namja kurus tersebut

"Ak-ku rasa aku su..dah berh..hasil menghan..cur…kan.. sepa..ruh hiduphh..mu, bagaimana ras..sanya?" ucap Changmin dengan susah payah, menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya

"Jangan sentuh Kyuhyun-ku..." ucap Siwon dingin, lalu Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar diikuti oleh Zhoumi, Yesung dan Donghae.. meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terbaring lemah diatas lantai atap

Belum sempat Siwon mencapi pintu tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka_

"CHANGMINIEEE…" teriak sesosok namja yang baru saja membuka pintu, secepatnya namja tersebut berlari kearah Changmin yang tampak sekarat tanpa melihat kearah Siwon ataupun Zhoumi dan Yesung yang sempat berpapasan dengannya

"J-Junsu h..yung…" lirih Changmin saat melihat Junsu berlari kearahnya

Sekilas Donghae tampak memperhatikan Changmin dan Junsu, karena posisinya yang masih dekat dengan Changmin, berbeda dengan Zhoumi dan Yesung yang sudah jauh didepannya.. Saat Siwon hendak masuk kelorong, jalan satu-satunya keluar dari atap gedung, tiba-tiba saja sesosok namja menabrak tubuhnya, sekilas pandangan mereka bertemu. Namja yang menabrak Siwonpun menatap Siwon sinis lalu segera berlalu, sekilas namja manis tersebut juga bertemu pandang dengan Zhoumi dan Yesung, hanya sekilas karena pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Junsu yang sedang kesulitan mengangkat tubuh Changmin.

"H-hyukie, bantu aku..." ucap Junsu disela isakannya saat melihat Eunhyuk menghampirinya, Eunhyuk hanya menggangguk..

"Kalian bukan manusia…" ucap Eunhyuk saat melihat keadaan Changmin yang terluka parah, Eunhyukpun memandang Donghae tajam yang kebetulan berada didekatnya, Siwon menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk lalu menyeringai, kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

'Memang…' batin Zhoumi dan Yesung bersamaan * ?*

Sementara Donghae hanya memandang Eunhyuk datar, secepatnya Donghae pergi menyusul Siwon, Zhoumi dan Yesung yang sudah jauh berada didepannya.. Senyum tipis terbentuk dibibir Donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

"Changmin begitu menyedihkan, hanya karena Siwon menolaknya dia jadi seperti itu." Ucap Donghae dingin sambil memandang keluar jendela mobil

"Jangan sampai kau seperti dia." Ucap Yesung tajam, sementara pandangannya terpokus pada handphone dalam genggamannya

"Jangan samakan aku dengan namja rendahan seperti dia Hyung." Ucap Donghae dingin, sekilas Donghae menatap Yesung yang tengah duduk disampingnya

'Aku heran, kenapa Wookie mau jadi namjachingu Yesung hyung.. Yesung hyungkan orangnya aneh, aku rasa Wookie bisa mendapat yang lebih tampan dari Sunggie hyung… Aku misalnya..' batin Donghae narsis

"Aku harap kau bisa memegang kata-katamu, dan berhenti memandangiku.. aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan." Ucap yesung datar

"Benarkah hyung?" tanya Donghae tidak percaya tapi terselip nada khawatir dalam suaranya

"Ne, bukannya aku tidak menyukaimu Hae-ah.. tapi kau tahu aku sudah punya Wookie, aku tidak mungkin menduakannya.. jadi_ aku menolakmu, aku harap kau tidak marah" ucap Yesung PD tingkat dewa

Donghae cengo, Zhoumi senyam-senyum gaje, Siwon? Sibuk nyetir, Readers facepalm berjamaah, Author tidur(?)

"Kau gila hyung, aku tidak mungkin menyukai orang aneh sepertimu." Ucap Donghae kesal

"Ehmm.. Apa perlu kami menginap dirumahmu, Shi-yuan?" tanya Zhoumi memutus perdebatan antara HaeSung

"Tidak perlu hyung, aku tidak mau menyusahkan kalian." Ucap Siwon, sementara pandangannya terfokus pada jalanan didepannya

"Sepertinya kita harus segera kerumahmu Siwonnie, Wookie mengatakan Kyuhyun mencoba untuk bunuh diri." Ucap Yesung sambil menunjukan handphone-nya yang berisi pesan dari Kim Ryeowook -namjachingunya-

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Siwon, Siwonpun meningkatkan kecepatan laju mobilnya…

"Sampaikan pada Wookie kita akan segera sampai hyung." Ucap Siwon, kekhawatiran begitu kentara dalam nada suara Siwon.

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

ETERNAL LOVE

_**Chap sebelumnya…**_

"_Ak-ku rasa aku su..dah berh..hasil menghan..cur…kan.. sepa..ruh hiduphh..mu, bagaimana ras..sanya?" ucap Changmin dengan susah payah, menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya_

"_Jangan sentuh Kyuhyun-ku..." ucap Siwon dingin, lalu Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar diikuti oleh Zhoumi, Yesung dan Donghae.. meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terbaring lemah diatas lantai atap._

_._

_._

"_Sepertinya kita harus segera kerumahmu Siwonnie, Wookie mengatakan Kyuhyun mencoba untuk bunuh diri." Ucap Yesung sambil menunjukan handphone-nya yang berisi pesan dari Kim Ryeowook -namjachingunya-_

"_Sampaikan pada Wookie kita akan segera sampai hyung." Ucap Siwon, kekhawatiran begitu kentara dalam nada suara Siwon._

**Chapter.4**

**MANSION CHOI…**

"KYUUU…" teriak Siwon sambil membuka -membanting- pintu rumahnya

_Hening…_

"KYU?" teriak Siwon lagi saat tidak ada jawaban sambil melangkahkan kakinya kekamar Kyuhyun

"Wookie?" panggil Yesung meramaikan suasana dimansion Choi yang sunyi senyap seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan *miripkuburanya=_="*

Akhirnya Zhoumi, Yesung dan Donghae berpencar mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun dan juga Ryeowook.

"Kui-xian?" panggil Zhoumi sambil membuka pintu toilet

"Wookie?" panggil Donghae sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur

"Jadi itu alasannya kau memanggil Wookie lalu menuju kedapur?" tanya Zhoumi saat melihat Donghae tengah memakan seporsi cake vanilla dan teh botol(?)

"Akhu lhappfar hyungmm.." ucap Donghae dengan mulut penuh makanan

"Lantai dua." Ucap Yesung tiba-tiba saat melewati Zhoumi dan Donghae yang sedang berada didapur

Zhoumi langsung berlari menyusul Yesung, begitupun Donghae. segera mereka berlari kelantai dua dan secepatnya mereka masuk kekamar Kyuhyun…

.

.

.

"Wookie, apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur diatas ranjang

"Dia mencoba bunuh diri dengan mengiris pergelangan tangannya hyung, tapi aku berhasil mencegahnya.. dan aku juga sudah mengobati luka sayatan pada pergelangan tangannya…" ucap Wookie sambil memandang Siwon yang tengah berjalan kearahnya

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja Wookie?" tanya Yesung khawatir pada namjachingunya

"Ne, Sunggie hyung, semuanya baik-baik saja.. Siwon hyung mianhe, sebenarnya Kyunie pingsan karena aku terlalu keras memukulnya tadi, saat aku berhasil merebut pisau dari tangannya, Kyunie berlari kearah balkon dan mencoba meloncat kebawah hyung… mianhae." Ucap Wookie sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya." gumam Donghae pada Zhoumi yang tengah berdiri disampingnya, yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Zhoumi.

Siwon hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Wookie, perlahan Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih dalam keadaan pingsan lalu membelai surai karamelnya perlahan.

"Sebegitu menderitanyakah kau Baby, apa perlu aku memasukannya kedalam sel penjara.. atau, perlukah aku mencabut nyawanya untukmu, asalkan kau bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi aku rela mengorbankan apapun untukmu Baby, bahkan aku rela menyerahkan nyawaku jika itu berarti aku bisa selalu ada disampingmu…" gumam Siwon sambil terus menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang damai dalam 'tidurnya'

Mendengar gumaman Siwon membuat semua yang ada diruangan itu hanya mampu terdiam, Wookiepun mulai meneteskan air matanya dan refleks Yesungpun memeluk tubuh mungil Wookie yang kini mulai terisak, begitupun dengan Donghae yang sudah menangis dengan memeluk tubuh Zhoumi.

.

.

.

.

.

**MALAM HARNYA…**

"Aku sudah memberitahukan keadaanmu pada Jaejoong seonsaengnim, dia bilang dia akan melihat kondisimu besok Baby…" ucap Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan memeluk kedua lututnya.

Sementara Siwon sibuk mengaduk-aduk juice apel yang dia buat untuk Kyuhyun, setelah selesai Siwon langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu duduk dipinggir tempat tidur menghadap pada Kyuhyun, Siwonpun menyerahkan Juice apel tersebut pada Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun hanya terdiam.

"Sebaiknya untuk sementara ka_"

"Untuk apa.. apa kau ingin mempermalukanku?" ucap Kyuhyun datar yang masih dalam posisi memeluk kedua lututnya

"Ma_"

"Kau ingin orang lain tahu bahwa hidupku sudah benar-benar hancur…" ucap Kyuhyun menepis tangan Siwon yang masih menggenggam segelas juice dihadapannya.

**PRRRAAANGGG…**

Gelas berisi juice tersebut pecah dilantai…

"Aku ha_"

"Atau kau_"

"DENGAR CHOI KYUHYUN, aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu.. jika kau berpikir seperti itu kau SALAH." Teriak Siwon sambil memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan mencengkramnya kuat-kuat

"Aaakkhhh…" rintih Kyuhyun saat merasakan sakit dibahunya

"Mianhae…" ucap Siwon pelan, lalu tangannya meraih tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat

'Kenapa kau jadi dingin padaku BabyKyu…' batin Siwon miris

Kyuhyunpun menangis dalam pelukan Siwon, dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari.. dua butir air beningpun jatuh dari kelopak mata Siwon dan meluncur diatas pipinya.

'Kau tidak mengerti hyung, dengan keadaanku yang sekarang orang tuamu pasti akan lebih membenciku…' batin Kyuhyun sedih sambil meremas bahu Siwon, entah kenapa perasaan akan kehilangan Siwon begitu menghantuinya, bukankah dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang biasa saja orang tua Siwon begitu membencinya, bagaimana jika mereka tahu keadaan Kyuhyun yang sekarang.

'Mianhae Choi Kyuhyun … mulai sekarang aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendiri lagi..' Batin Siwon

Sesosok namja berkebangsaan china jika dilihat dari mata sipitnya dan juga pipi bulatnya yang mampu mengingatkan kita pada mochi tampak berjalan dengan terburu-buru, sesekali matanya melirik jam tangan yang bertengger manis dipergelangan tangannya. Langkahnya semakin cepat saat matanya melihat kearah gedung besar yang kokoh tak jauh dari pandangannya.

'Aku terlambat…' batinnya cemas

Dan benar saja, saat namja china yang diketahui bernama lengkap Henry Lau itu sampai didepan gedung besar yang dia tuju, gerbang gedung tersebut sudah tertutup rapat. Henrypun mendekati pintu gerbang lalu tangan putih pucatnya menggenggam besi gerbang sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kedalam lingkungan kampus barunya, sesaat ia tersenyum saat melihat sesosok namja tengah berjalan menghmpirinya.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" sapa namja yang diketahui sabagai penjaga gerbang, Henry melihat kearah name tag namja tersebut lalu_

"Mianhe Onew-ssi, boleh aku masuk? Aku sudah terlambat, ini hari pertamaku kuliah disini.. boleh aku masuk?" ucap Henry sopan

"Jadi kau mahasiswa baru? Mianhae, peraturan dikampus ini sangat ketat, jadi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu masuk.. lainkali datanglah lebih pagi lagi." Ucap Onew sambil berlalu pergi

"Tapi aku_"

**TEEETTT…(?)**

Ucapan Henry terpotong oleh suara bunyi klakson mobil yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya, Henrypun menoleh. Tampak sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah tengah berada tepat dibelakang tubuhnya, pandangan Henry kembali kearah pintu gerbang saat tiba-tiba saja pintu itu bergerak, dan mobil sport itupun masuk.

Henry dapat melihat Onew membungkukan badannya saat mobil tersebut melewatinya, Henrypun hendak masuk tapi_

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" ucap Onew sambil mendorong tubuh Henry saat Henry hendak masuk

"Mian, mobil tadi saja bisa masuk.. kenapa aku tidak?" tanya Henry polos

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, keluar.. kau tidak boleh masuk Karena kau terlambat,belum apa-apa kau sudah terlambat." Ucap Onew tegas

"Tap_"

"Ada apa ini?" ucap sesosok namja tinggi dengan surai merah

"Oh, Zhoumi-ssi.. ini, ada anak baru yang terlambat." Ucap Onew saat Zhoumi tengah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, Zhoumipun melirik Henry sekilas

"Biarkan dia masuk." Ucap Zhoumi singkat

"T-tapi Zhoumi-ssi ba_"

"Bilang pada tuan Choi aku yang mengijinkannya masuk." Ucap Zhoumi sambil memandang Onew

"Ba-baiklah, Kau boleh masuk." Ucap Onew memandang Henry

Henrypun melenggang masuk setelah berterima kasih pada Zhoumi.

'Untung saja, sekarang… dimana kelas dance, aku sudah sangat terlambat, ini gara-gara Han-gege lupa membangunkanku, awas nanti kalau aku sudah pulang dari kuliah.. ngomong-ngomong, dimana kelasku?' Batin Henry kacau sekaligus bingung saat sudah masuk kedalam SM univercity yang luasnya naudzubillah

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Zhoumi sedang berjalan dikoridor kampus tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi, segera saja Zhoumi merogoh saku jinsnya untuk mengambil handphonenya.

'Yi-xing.?' Batin Zhoumi saat melihat nama yang tertera dilayar handphonenya

"Hallo.?" Sapa Zhoumi sambil terus berjalan dikoridor kampus yang lumayan sepi, karena ini masih jam kuliah tentunya.

"…"

"Ne, aku segera kesana." Ucap Zhoumi dan langsung menutup handphonenya

.

.

.

Donghae tampak tergesa-gesa saat menerima 'panggilan' dari Yesung, karena terburu-buru, tanpa Donghae sadari ia telah menabrak seseorang yang kebetulan lewat didepannya.

"Mianhe, aku terburu-buru.. apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Donghae pada sosok yang kini tengah 'duduk' diatas lantai, saat Donghae menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu namja yang barusan ia tabrak namja manis tersebut sama sekali tidak melirik tangan Donghae yang berniat membantunya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Donghae sambil memperhatikan sinamja manis yang tengah menepuk-nepuk celananya untuk menghilangkan debu yang mungkin saja menempel dicelananya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Donghae, si namja manis yang ternyata adalah Eunhyuk berlalu dengan angkuhnya melewati tubuh Donghae, tapi dengan cepat Donghae menarik lengan kiri Eunhyuk sehingga kini Eunhyuk tengah berdiri didepan Donghae lagi.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Donghae saat melihat wajah kesal Eunhyuk, dengan kasar Eunhyuk menepis tangan Donghae lalu secepatnya pergi

'Kasar_ tapi manis..' batin Donghae menyeringai

.

.

.

.

.

"Mianhe aku terlambat." Ucap Donghae sambil cengengesan lalu segera duduk didepan Zhoumi

"Wookie-ah, kau tidak ada mata kuliah? Tumben sekali kau bolos saat jam kuliah…" ucap Donghae heran saat melihat Ryeowook yang tengah duduk disamping Yesung

"Aniyo hyung, aku tidak ada kuliah pagi ini… Jadi aku memutuskan untuk disini saja, lagi pula aku juga sedang menjaga seseorang yang sudah dipercayakan padaku.." ucap Wookie melirik sekilas kearah WonKyu coupel, Donghaepun hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti

"Kyu, kau sudah mulai kuliah lagi ne." ucap Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk disamping Siwon

"Ne, hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan seperti tengah berbisik

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, eh.. ada apa Zhoumi hyung? Dari tadi kau terus memperhatikanku… jangan-jangan_ Mimi hyung menyukaiku, benarkan?" ucap Donghae sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Zhoumi

**PLEEETAAKKK…(?)**

"Akkhhh, Appo hyung…" erang Donghae saat Zhoumi memukul kepalanya dengan keras

"Donghai, aku mau meminta tolong padamu." Ucap Zhoumi serius, mengabaikan Donghae yang tengah mengelus-elus kepalanya karena jitakannya barusan

"Memangnya hyung mau minta tolong apa padaku?" tanya Donghae ketus

"Aku mau kau mencarikanku biodata mahasiswa pindahan yang masuk kuliah hari ini." Ucap Zhoumi datar

"Hmm, kalau Mimi hyung mau mencari identitas seseorang harusnya hyung minta bantuan pada Minho, bukan padaku." Ucap Donghae sambil melihat kearah pasangan YeWook, dimana kini Yesung tengah memberi makan kekasih keduanya a.k.a kura-kura, sementara Wookie hanya menghela nafas berat

'Seperti yang pernah kubilangkan, Wookie itu manis.. tapi kenapa dia mau saja dengan Yesung-hyung yang jelas-jelas aneh bin ajaib, padahal aku jauh lebih tampan dari Sunggie-hyung…' batin Donghae dengan kadar kenarsisan yang tinggi

"Ne, jika kau mati tentu aku akan meminta Minho-ah untuk mencari siapa orang yang telah membunuhmu." Ucap Zhoumi ketus

"Hei, tidak perlu marah seperti itu hyung, baiklah katakan saja siapa namanya, aku akan menghack datanya nanti siang, dan aku akan langsung menginformasikannya pada mu hyung." Ucap Donghae sambil mengambil minuman Siwon yang sepertinya belum disentuh sang empunya sedikitpun

"Ne, aku yakin kau bisa langsung menemukannya Hae-ah, namanya Henry.. Henry Lau." Ucap Zhoumi sambil tersenyum tapi dimata Donghae itu lebih tepat dikatakan menyeringai

"Hmm, sepertinya ada yang sedang falling in love.." ucap Donghae menggoda Zhoumi, yang langsung mendapat hadiah dari Zhoumi berupa lemparan sekotak tissue milik Ryeowook

Kenapa hanya mereka saja yang bersenda gurau? Tentu saja karena jika kau melihat ke YeWook coupel kau akan mendapati Wookie sedang menceramahi Yesung karena masakan yang khusus dibuat Wookie untuk Yesung kini tengah dimakan oleh Ddongkoma, sementara WonKyu coupel, Siwon kini tengah sibuk membujuk Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun mau makan karena sudah beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun jarang makan bahkan hampir tidak pernah, Leeteuk bahkan harus siap 24jam bolak-balik dari rumahnya kemansion Choi karena Siwon selalu munghubungi Leeteuk terkait masalah Kyuhyun.

"BabyKyu, kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?" tanya Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan bengong

"Aku tidak lapar hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa semangat

"Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu Baby? Katakanlah.." ucap Siwon sambil mengusap surai caramel Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang

Kyuhyunpun menundukan kepalanya, dan Tiba-tiba saja air bening jatuh dari kelopak mata Kyuhyun, Kyuhyunpun refleks menyeka air matanya sebelum Siwon melihatnya, tapi terlambat karena_

"Kenapa kau menangis Baby?" ucap Siwon lembut, lengan kekarnyapun menarik tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya dengan erat

"Kau tidak perlu takut Baby, karena aku akan selalu ada untukmu… kau tidak akan pernah sendirian lagi Baby, ada aku disini.. kau bisa percaya padaku." Ucap Siwon lembut kemudian Siwonpun mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun

Keheninganpun tercipta karena tiba-tiba saja YeWook couple menghentikan acara marah-marahan mereka, begitu juga dengan Zhoumi dan Donghae yang kini tengah menatap pasangan WonKyu dengan prihatin.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mendorong dada bidang Siwon lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung pergi, mengabaikan Siwon yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"BABYKYU… BABY.." teriak Siwon dan langsung berniat mengejar Kyuhyun tapi tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu ditahan oleh Wookie

"Biar aku yang mengejarnya hyung.." ucap Wookie sambil tersenyum lembut, Siwonpun hanya mengangguk pasrah

.

.

.

.

"KYUUU, KYUNIE…!" teriak Wookie saat Kyuhyun terus berlari didepannya, tapi tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berhenti berlari

"Kyuhyunie…" Wookiepun berhenti berlari dan mulai mengatur nafas saat Kyuhyun diam mematung tak jauh darinya, tapi.. mata Wookie langsung melebar saat melihat arah pandang Kyuhyun.

Hanya satu hal yang ada didalam pikiran Wookie…

"SIWON-HYUNGGG…" teriak Wookie sekuat tenaga sehingga suaranya menggema diseluruh ruangan kampus

**T.B.C**

_Mian ne jika Author selalu nyiksa Kyuhyun disini, ini demi kepentingan cerita :D *Reader:bilangsajahobby* Readersdeul jangan ngadu ke seme masing-masing ne(?) *Evilsmirk*_


	5. Chapter 5

**ETERNAL LOVE**

**A/N: **Gomawo untuk yang sudah mereview chap sebelumnya, Author tidak menyangka ternyata ada yang menunggu story ini, sebenarnya Author mau cepat publish, tapi berhubung waktunya selalu tidak ada *soksibuk* jadi, mianhe jika lama updatenya. Ok, sekian.. dan pertanyaan Readers dichap sebelumnya akan terjawab dichap ini…

**-Happy Reading-**

_**Chap Sebelumnya…**_

"_BABYKYU… BABY.." teriak Siwon dan langsung berniat mengejar Kyuhyun tapi tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu ditahan oleh Wookie_

"_Biar aku yang mengejarnya hyung.." ucap Wookie sambil tersenyum lembut, Siwonpun hanya mengangguk pasrah_

.

.

.

"_Kyuhyunie…" Wookiepun berhenti berlari dan mulai mengatur nafas saat Kyuhyun diam mematung tak jauh darinya, tapi.. mata Wookie langsung melebar saat melihat arah pandang Kyuhyun._

_Hanya satu hal yang ada didalam pikiran Wookie…_

"_SIWON-HYUNGGG…" teriak Wookie sekuat tenaga sehingga suaranya menggema diseluruh ruangan kampus._

**Chapter.5**

Saat mendengar suara teriakan Wookie buru-buru Siwon bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung berlari ke sumber suara diikuti oleh Yesung.

"Ayo, kita juga harus lihat..." ucap Zhoumi sambil menepuk pundak Donghae yang sedang makan kentang goreng milik Yesung

Donghaepun mengangguk dan secepatnya menyusul Zhoumi yang sudah lebih dulu pergi, karena terburu-buru Donghae sampai tersandung batu dan jatuh dengan posisi telungkup.

"Donghai, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk merangkak… Lagi pula kau sedang didarat, bukan dilaut..." ucap Zhoumi saat menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Donghae tengah telungkup ditanah. Sementara Donghae hanya mendengus kesal..

"Kau pikir aku ikan beneran hyung..." ucap Donghae kesal sambil bangkit berdiri

"Bukankah kau memang ikan…? Sudahlah, ayo kita susul Shi Yuan." Ucap Zhoumi sambil berlalu.

.

.

.

Dan saat melihat siluet tubuh Wookie secepatnya Siwon mendekat, Siwon sedikit terkejut saat melihat sosok yang ada dihadapan Kyuhyun…

"Changmin?" Gumam Siwon saat melihat Changmin yang dengan angkuhnya tengah bersandar pada sebuah mobil Ferrari yang Siwon yakin mobil tersebut adalah mobil miliknya...

_-S 1 WON-_ dari plat nomor kendaraannya saja semua orang bisa memastikan mobil itu milik siapa. ¬_¬

Siwonpun berjalan mendekati Changmin, setelah jarak Siwon dan Changmin hanya 1 meter, Siwon hanya memandang Changmin dengan wajah datarnya, berbeda dengan Changmin yang tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Siwon datar sambil memandang Changmin

"Aku pikir kau sudah tau jawabannya hyung." Ucap Changmin, senyum terus terukir dibibirnya

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih punya muka untuk tetap berada disini." Ucap Yesung dingin yang kini tengah berdiri disamping Wookie

"Aku rasa tidak ada larangan yang menyatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh berada disini, dan asal kau tahu Yesungie hyung… aku tidak akan pergi karena Siwon hyung sendiri tidak pernah menyuruhku untuk pergi, dan_ aku akan pergi jika Siwon hyung yang menyuruhku pergi..." Ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum simpul kearah Siwon

Saat mendengar kata-kata Changmin barusan, ingin sekali Donghae menyuarakan 'isi hatinya' dengan kosakata yang dia peroleh dari negeri yang bernama Indonesia. Misalnya seperti:

'Terus, gue harus minum susu biar gue tinggi kaya loe lalu bilang Woww gitu…' batin Donghae kesal

"Ck, menyedihkan sekali." Ucap Yesung dingin

"Benarkah, lebih menyedihkan mana… diperkosa oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal, atau aku yang kau bilang menyedihkan? O, ya Siwon hyung.. pantas saja kau memilihnya sebagai Uke-mu, dia memang sangat memuaskan jika diatas ranjang.. sayang kau belum 'mencicipinya' dan satu lagi, desahannya mampu membuat libido seorang seme bangkit, kau tahu hyung.. aku sampai lupa diri sudah berapa ronde aku 'bermain' dengannya…" ucap Changmin menyeringai lebar sambil melihat kearah Kyuhyun

'Masalah gitu buat loe…' batin Donghae yang entah kenapa hari ini dia selalu ingin ber-alay ria =_= "

'Tunggu_ tadi si tiang listrik itu bilang apa?' batin Donghae setelah menyadari apa yang diucapkan oleh Changmin

Mendengar kata-kata Changmin air beningpun mulai turun dari kelopak mata Kyuhyun, perlahan dan makin banyak… dan akhirnya Kyuhyunpun mulai menangis, perlahan tubuh Kyuhyun mulai merosot ke tanah, tubuhnya bergetar seiring bertambah banyaknya air mata yang mengalir dari kelopak matanya, Kyuhyunpun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya…

Siwon hanya diam memandang Kyuhyun dengan nanar, Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun ambruk ketanahpun berniat menghampiri Kyuhyun tapi tangannya sudah lebih dulu dicekal Zhoumi, saat Donghae melirik Zhoumi dan Zhoumipun menggelengkan kepalanya, Donghae membatalkan niatnya untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Wookie yang melihat Kyuhyun mulai menangis secepatnya menghampiri Kyuhyun. Wookiepun berjongkok dihadapan Kyuhyun yang masih menutupi wajahnya, Hati Wookie terasa teriris saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak rapuh seperti sekarang, Wookiepun meraih tubuh Kyuhyun lalu mendekapnya erat, dan tanpa diberi tahu oleh siapapun pasti semua orang akan tahu jika kini Wookie tengah menangis dalam diam…

Sementara Yesung mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Changmin lalu_

**BUUAAAGGGGGHH…**

Tiba-tiba saja Yesung memukul wajah Changmin dengan sekuat tenaga, sehingga tubuh Changmin terlempar lumayan Jauh jika mengingat pukulan Yesung yang lumayan keras, darah segar mengucur dari sudut bibir Changmin akibat pukulan Yesung...

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Ucap Yesung datar, Changmin hanya memandang Yesung, lalu Changmin tersenyum sambil menyeka darah yang masih keluar dari sudut bibirnya

Changmin bangkit berdiri, lalu menyeringai…

"Hanya itu?" ucap Changmin memandang remeh Yesung

"Kau_"

"Sudahlah hyung, orang seperti dia tidak perlu diladeni, percuma." Ucap Siwon memotong pembicaraan Yesung

Changminpun melirik Siwon lalu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku tahu hyung tidak akan pernah menyakitiku..." Ucap Changmin tepat didepan wajah Siwon, sementara Siwon hanya diam.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Siwon datar

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, Changmin malah mengelus pipi Siwon dengan punggung tangannya dengan lembut... Changmin mulai dipenuhi nafsu saat tangannya tengah bergerilya didada bidang Siwon yang terekspose karena dua kancing kemeja Siwon dibiarkan terbuka, Karena risih akhirnya Siwon menepis dengan kasar tangan Changmin yang entah kenapa menurut Siwon tangan Changmin seperti sedang menggerayanginya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau meniduriku selama satu malam hyung, aku janji setelah itu akau akan pergi… kau tidak akan rugi jika meniduriku hyung, karena aku masih virgin… 'lubangku' belum pernah dimasuki oleh 'benda' apapun, berbeda dengan Uke-mu yang sudah tidak virgin lagi… dan bukankah kau tidak suka 'barang bekas' hyung?" ucap Changmin seductive, lalu tangan kanan Changmin dengan nakalnya membelai daerah pribadi Siwon

Otomatis Siwon terlonjak kaget, dengan marah Siwon memandang Changmin yang tengah menyeringai lebar pada Siwon.

Saat mendengar kata-kata Changmin Kyuhyun langsung mendorong tubuh Wookie yang masih memeluknya hingga tubuh Wookie terhempas kebelakang, dan secepatnya Kyuhyun pergi dari tempat itu walaupun cara berjalan Kyuhyun sedikit kelimpungan.

"KYUNNIE…" teriak Wookie sehingga semua orang yang ada disana langsung menoleh kearah Wookie, Changmin menyeringai lebar saat melihat Kyuhyun pergi.

"Kau tidak lebih dari seorang pelacur…" ucap Siwon dingin sambil memandang Changmin dengan penuh kebencian.

"Hanya padamu aku mau merendahkan diriku hyung… bahkan menjual diripun aku rela..." Ucap Changmin sambil memandang Siwon, Siwon sedikit menangkap raut kesedihan dari wajah Changmin. Tapi Siwon sama sekali tidak peduli…

Siwon lebih memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul Wookie, tapi tiba-tiba saja handphone Siwon berbunyi.

'Eomma?' batin Siwon heran saat melihat nama pemanggil dilayar handphonenya

"Ne, umma…" ucap Siwon setelah menekan tombol jawab yang tertera dilayar handphonenya

"…"

"Aku baik-baik saja, kapan Appa dan Umma pulang?" tanya Siwon sambil mulai berjalan lagi untuk menyusul Wookie yang tengah mengejar Kyuhyun

"…"

"Tahun depan? ne.. aku mengerti." Ucap Siwon sedikit kecewa

"…"

"Ne, umma… salam untuk Appa." Setelah mematikan sambungan telepon, Siwonpun memasukan kembali handphonenya kesaku

.

.

.

"KYYUUU… KYUNNIE..!" teriak Wookie saat dia kehilangan jejak Kyuhyun, pandangannya ia edarkan kesegala arah.. dan sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk dibibir Wookie saat ia mendapati sosok Kyuhyun tengah duduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya dibawah pohon mapel

"Kyu.." panggil Wookie pelan sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun

"Sering aku berpikir untuk pergi dari dunia ini hyung, aku lelah… tapi, entah kenapa rencanaku selalu gagal.. Aku tidak sanggup lagi hyung, aku ingin menyusul eomma…" lirih Kyuhyun saat menyadari Wookie tengah berdiri dibelakangnya

"Kyu…" gumam Wookie

"Aku tidak tahu hyung, apa Appa-ku masih hidup, seperti apa wajahnya? Dari kecil aku tidak pernah tahu seperti apa wajah Appa, saat aku bertanya pada eomma… eomma hanya diam lalu tersenyum manis padaku, Hhh.. menyedihkan, Aku bahkan lupa seperti apa wajah eomma-ku hyung, umurku baru menginjak 3thn saat aku harus menyaksikan eomma-ku meninggal dihadapanku karena tertabrak mobil, tubuhnya terlempar sejauh 7 meter, darah dimana-mana hyung…" ucap Kyuhyun, pandangannya begitu kosong

"…" Wookie hanya diam, lalu duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Wookie tahu apa yang Kyuhyun butuhkan, ya… wookie hanya tinggal diam mendengarkan Kyuhyun menumpahkan semua perasaannya.

"Dia langsung meninggal saat itu juga hyung_ tapi, satu hal yang aku ingat dari eomma sebelum dia benar-benar maninggalkanku, dia tersenyum padaku hyung, dia masih sempat melemparkan sebuah kalung padaku sambil berkata bahwa inisial yang ada pada kalung tersebut adalah orang yang akan melindungiku dan membuatku bahagia hyung…" ucap Kyuhyun sedih

"Kyunnie…" lirih Wookie sambil merangkul pundak Kyuhyun

"Dan kau tahu hyuhg, inisial dari kalung tersebut adalah_ 'W.K'…" Ucap Kyuhyun setelah jeda beberapa saat

"…"

"Aku pikir eomma salah, seharusnya 'S.K' kan hyung? Apa itu artinya aku memang tidak ditaqdirkan untuk bersama Siwon hyung…" lirih Kyuhyun sambil menatap kosong langit yang mulai gelap

Tidak ada suara lagi setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Wookie hanya diam lalu menundukan kepalanya.. suara angin yang berhembus menerbangkan daun-daun kering dari pohon mapel yang berdiri kokoh dibelakang mereka yang mejadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Wookie sedikit menggigil kedinginan saat angin berhembus menerpa kulitnya karena Wookie hanya mengenakan baju kaos lengan pendek.. Wookie menengadah keatas langit saat merasakan angin dingin terus berhembus.

'Mendung, sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan…' batin Wookie gelisah saat melihat awan hitam menutupi langit yang sebelumnya cerah, lalu Wookiepun melirik kesampingnya, dimana Kyuhyun hanya diam memandangi dedaunan yang jatuh dari atas pohon karena diterpa angin.

"Kyu, sepertinya akan turun hujan… bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat untuk berteduh.." ajak Wookie sambil bangkit dari duduknya

"Aku masih ingin disini hyung, pergilah dahulu.. nanti aku menyusul…" ucap Kyuhyun, kini tangan pucat Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa helai daun mapel yang terjatuh didekatnya lalu merobeknya kecil-kecil.

Ingin sekali Wookie menangis sekencang-kencangnya melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang seperti anak kecil seperti sekarang ini, hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik saat melihat Kyuhyun dalam keadaan seperti sekarang. Mirip anak Autis jika kau melihat dia mengambil selembar daun mapel lalu memandanginya dengan tatapan polos seperti baru melihat daun mapel untuk yang pertama kalinya, lalu dia merobek kecil-kecil daun tersebut dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya..

Dan tiba-tiba saja hujanpun turun dengan sangat derasnya, sepertinya langitpun turut bersedih…

"Kyu, sebaiknya kita cari tempat berteduh… Siwon hyung pasti akan memarahiku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku tidak mau kau sakit kyu…" ucap Wookie yang masih berdiri disamping Kyuhyun

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam, lalu Kyuhyunpun menengadah keatas langit.. air hujanpun jatuh menerpa wajah pucatnya yang kini semakin pucat…

"Kyu…" lirih Wookie seperti ingin menangis

"Hyung, Wookie hyung tenang saja… hyung tidak perlu takut dengan Siwon hyung. karena mulai sekarang, aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Siwon hyung… jadi, dia tidak berhak marah-marah pada Wookie hyung karena aku.. aku sadar hyung, Siwon hyung terlalu sempurna untukku, sementara aku? Apa yang bisa dibanggakan dariku hyung, aku tidak kaya, aku bahkan tidak memiliki orang tua, selain itu… latar belakangku juga tidak jelas hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun, beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyunpun tersenyum pahit

"Dan yang paling penting_ aku sudah tidak suci lagi hyung….." sambung Kyuhyun, tidak ada yang tahu jika air yang meleleh dipipi Kyuhyun bukanlah air hujan, Wookie bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

Siwon yang tengah berdiri dibawah pohon mapel yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun segera melepas Ear zoom yang menempel ditelinganya lalu memberikannya pada Yesung yang tengah berdiri disampingnya, secepatnya Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menembus derasnya air hujan yang kini tengah mengguyur kota Seoul. hati Siwon benar-benar hancur saat mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun bahwa Kyuhyun ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Sementara Yesung mengikuti Siwon dari belakang.

.

.

.

Wookie mulai menangis setelah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun barusan, tubuh Wookie mulai menggigil saat dinginnya air hujan terus menerpa tubuhnya, Wookiepun memandang Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk diatas tanah… wookie sedikit khawatir saat melihat Kyuhyun yang semakin pucat saja, Wookie takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun, apalagi keadaan Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang labil. Wookie mulai berpikir, dimana Siwon dan yang lainnya.

"Hyung, aku sangat suka berada dibawah guyuran hujan, karena orang lain tidak akan tahu jika aku tengah menangis… benarkan hyung." Lirih Kyuhyun, matanya terpejam untuk sesaat…

Dan saat iris caramel itu membuka, bukan langit gelap yang terpantul dimata Kyuhyun… tapi sosok Choi Siwon yang tengah memandangnya dengan lekat.

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran Siwon begitu juga dengan Wookie.

"Yesung hyung…" ucap Wookie sambil tersenyum lega saat Yesung menepuk pundaknya dari belakang

"Mianhe Wookie-ah, aku baru datang." Ucap Yesung sambil memeluk Wookie yang kini sudah basah kuyup, Wookie hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, Yesungpun mengelus punggung Wookie yang kini mulai menangis dalam pelukannya.

Siwon menegakkan tubuhnya saat melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam memandangnya, lalu Siwon melepas baju yang ia kenakan sehingga kini Siwon tidak mengenakan baju… Siwonpun berjongkok lalu memakaikan baju miliknya ketubuh Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit, bangunlah…" ucap Siwon sambil berdiri, lalu Siwon mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam, Siwon kembali berjongkok lalu mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun ala bridal style, awalnya Kyuhyun berontak dengan memukul-mukul dada bidang Siwon, tapi pada akhirnya Kyuhyun pasrah saat melihat Siwon sama sekali tidak bergeming dengan perlawanan-nya…

Dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi klakson mobil, Siwonpun menoleh keasal suara… sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk dibibir Siwon saat melihat Donghae tengah mengendarai mobilnya, begitupun dengan Zhoumi yang kini tengah mengendarai mobil Yesung.

Siwonpun melangkah mendekati mobilnya dengan menggendong Kyuhyun, begitupun Yesung dan Wookie yang kini tengah mendekati mobil Yesung yang berada tepat dibelakang mobil Siwon…

**T.B.C**

_Author: Untuk chap depan Kyuhyun akan author buat 'sedikit' menderita, tolong nanti Readers jangan bakar author ne… *kabur*_

_Readers: *bawa-trisula*_

_Wonppa: Thor, sampai kapan kau mau nyiksa Uke-ku hah? *ngasah-golok*_

_Author: S-soal itu a__

_Wonppa: Jangan sampai aku harus membawa Sparkyu atau Siwonnest atau bahkan ELP untuk membuatmu berhenti nyiksa 'my BabyKyu' Thor…_

_Author: A__

_Readers: Belum ngerasain disambit pake Trisula kan Thor.. *evilsmirk*_

_Author: *sembunyi-dibalik-punggung-Kyumom*_

**A/N 2:** Untuk masalah inisial kalungnya Kyumommy, sebenarnya yang dimaksud itu Wonppa, hanya saja Kyumommy salah presepsi, dia pikir karena inisial dia K maka jika jodohnya Wonppa harusnya inisialnya S dan bukan W.


	6. Chapter 6

**ETERNAL LOVE**

Super Junior © SMentertainment

Choi Jonghun Ft Island

Lee Hongki Ft Island

**NB:** Fic ini memang WonKyu, jadi bagi WonKyu Shipper tenang saja… WonKyu akan selalu bersama, :D karena Author juga WonKyu Shipper… *Readers: Gak nanya* dan terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau review fic Author gaje ini, review Readers membuat Author bersemangat untuk ngetik, dan ter_ Hmpft *dibekepWonKyu*

**WonKyu:** Happy Reading… :D

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_**Chap Sebelumnya…**_

"_Aku tidak mau kau sakit, bangunlah…" ucap Siwon sambil berdiri, lalu Siwon mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam._

_Melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam, Siwon kembali berjongkok lalu mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun ala bridal style, awalnya Kyuhyun berontak dengan memukul-mukul dada bidang Siwon, tapi pada akhirnya Kyuhyun pasrah saat melihat Siwon sama sekali tidak bergeming dengan perlawanan-nya…_

_Dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi klakson mobil, Siwonpun menoleh keasal suara… sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk dibibir Siwon saat melihat Donghae tengah mengendarai mobilnya, begitupun dengan Zhoumi yang kini tengah mengendarai mobil Yesung._

**Chapter.6**

"Siwonnie, apa kita langsung ke mansion Choi saja?" tanya Donghae sambil terus berkonsentrasi menyetir

"Ne, Hae hyung… kau juga menginaplah, cuaca sedang buruk saat ini… beritahu juga Zhoumi hyung dan Yesung hyung." Ucap Siwon sambil melihat keluar kaca mobil, dimana hujan deras tengah mengguyur kota seoul. sementara tangan Siwon terus mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini tengah kedinginan

'Kenapa aku serasa jadi supir ya, Sejak kapan aku jadi supir pribadi seorang Choi Siwon? Wajahku bahkan terlalu tampan untuk dijadikan sebagai seorang supir…' batin Donghae yang seperti biasa selalu memiliki kadar percaya diri yang tinggi a.k.a narsis

.

.

.

**Mansion Choi…**

Saat ini Siwon tengah menuntun Kyuhyun untuk menaiki tangga, karena Donghae, Zhoumi dan Yesung menolak untuk menginap dirumahnya. Akhirnya mereka hanya berdua saja dirumah yang lebih tepat dikatakan gedung karena saking luasnya.

.

.

.

"Tidurlah Baby, kau pasti lelah…" ucap Siwon sambil menuntun Kyuhyun menuju tempat tidur, saat mereka memasuki kamar Siwon

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam membiarkan Siwon menuntunnya, Siwon mendudukan Kyuhyun dipinggir tempat tidur lalu Siwon segera mengambil handuk dari dalam lemari, Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu mulai mengeringkan tubuh Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun menolaknya dengan mengambil handuk dari tangan Siwon lalu melemparnya kelantai.

"Baby?" gumam Siwon tidak mengerti sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang dari tadi hanya diam sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Aku ingin kita berakhir sampai disini hyung..." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan sambil terus menunduk

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan hal itu Baby, Istirahatlah… kau perlu menenangkan pikiranmu." Ucap Siwon sambil memegang bahu Kyuhyun hendak menidurkannya tapi dengan kasar Kyuhyun menepis tangan Siwon lalu_

"APA KAU TIDAK DENGAR HYUNG, AKU INGIN HUBUNGAN KITA BERAKHIR SAMPAI DISINI.. AKU LELAH HYUNG…" teriak Kyuhyun yang kini sudah dalam posisi berdiri dihadapan Siwon

Siwon berdiri lalu menatap Kyuhyun, Siwon tersenyum lembut saat melihat Kyuhyun yang mengap-mengap karena baru saja meluapkan emosinya.

"Baby, kau hanya lelah… karena itu kau berkata seperti itu, Istirahatlah... aku akan tidur disofa untuk menjagamu." Ucap Siwon sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun lalu Siwon berjalan menuju sofa yang ada didalam kamar mereka, sementara Kyuhyun hanya terdiam

Memang sudah biasa bagi Siwon jika ia tidur disofa, karena selama Siwon tinggal bersama Kyuhyun sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Siwon selalu tidur disofa sementara Kyuhyun tidur diatas tempat tidurnya… bukannya Siwon tidak mau satu ranjang dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon sangat mau malah tidur seranjang bersama Kyuhyun, lagi pula Kyuhyun tidak melarangnya, tapi Siwon cukup tau diri untuk selalu menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun.. karena dari awal Siwon tahu, Kyuhyun phobia dengan 'sentuhan'…

Saat Siwon sudah duduk disofa dan bersiap untuk tidur, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menghampirinya…

"Aku membencimu, Choi Siwon…" ucap Kyuhyun dingin sambil menatap Siwon dengan pandangan menusuk

"Aku mencintaimu, Choi Kyuhyun…" ucap Siwon sambil menatap lembut Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya

"Kau bodoh hyung… dan namaku Cho Kyuhyun, bukan Choi Kyuhyun." lirih Kyuhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya, Siwon dapat melihat setetes air bening jatuh keatas lantai saat Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya

"Ne, aku memang bodoh… dan karena kebodohanku kau selalu terluka Baby." Ucap Siwon sambil berdiri

"…" Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar kata-kata Siwon

"Tapi mulai sekarang, aku janji… kau tidak akan terluka lagi, jangan menangis Baby.. aku selalu bersamamu… dan aku akan merubah namamu menjadi Choi Kyuhyun." ucap Siwon sambil memeluk Kyuhyun

'Benarkah hyung, hatiku berkata lain hyung… kau akan pergi menjauh dariku hyung, walaupun aku mencoba menepis perasaan itu.. tapi, rasa takut itu tetap ada hyung… kau akan meninggalkanku hyung.' Batin Kyuhyun sedih

**X-X-X-X-X**

Saat mendengar bell rumah mansion Choi berbunyi, buru-buru Kyuhyun melepas apron yang ia pakai, dan secepatnya Kyuhyun menuju ruang utama untuk membuka pintu.

Saat Kyuhyun sudah membuka pintu, ia hanya terdiam saat melihat sesosok namja cantik tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Siapa kau? mana Siwonnie." Ucap Si namja cantik datar sambil melepas kaca mata hitam yang ia kenakan

"Mianhe, a_"

"Baby, siapa itu?" teriak Siwon dari dalam rumah

Siwon langsung menuju pintu utama saat tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Kyuhyun, dan Siwon kaget luar biasa saat melihat sesosok namja cantik yang tengah berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun

"U-umma?" gumam Siwon kaget

"Hallo chagi… sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, tenyata kau makin tampan dan dewasa sekarang…" ucap Choi Hongki sambil tersenyum manis saat melihat putranya

"Apa umma datang sendiri? Mana Appa?" tanya Siwon saat melihat hanya Hongki saja yang Siwon lihat, Hongkipun mendekati Siwon.

"Dia mungkin masih dalam perjalanan, kami mengusahakan jam berangkat kami sama chagi, walaupun Negara yang kami tempati berbeda, Chagi… apa dia pembantu disini?" tanya Hongki sambil memandang Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil memandang Hongki dengan mimic muka terkejut, lalu Kyuhyunpun memandang Siwon… Kyuhyun penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Siwon.

"Ani Umma, dia adala_"

"Kau harus tahu satu hal Siwonnie, Appa-mu sangat tidak suka jika ada orang lain dirumahnya…" ucap Hongki memutus perkataan Siwon

"Aku akan mengemasi barang-barang ku hyung…" ucap Kyuhyun setelah mendengar ucapan umma Siwon, tapi dengan cepat Siwon meraih lengan Kyuhyun

"Apa Umma akan tinggal disini?" tanya Siwon memandang Hongki

"Umma yakin jika Umma berkata tidak maka kau akan mempertahankan pelacur itu disini." Ucap Hongki sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam

**DEEEGGGGG…..**

Hati Kyuhyun serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum saat mendengar kata-kata Umma Siwon, mata Kyuhyun sudah berkaca-kaca, dan wajahnya mulai memucat…

"H-hyung, a-aku ak-kan mengemas-si barang-barangku…" ucap Kyuhyun terbata-bata, berbeda dengan tadi saat Siwon menahan lengannya, Kyuhyun hanya diam. dan sekarang saat Siwon menahan lengan Kyuhyun lagi, Kyuhyun dengan kasar menepis tangan Siwon. Kyuhyunpun berlari menuju kamar Siwon

Saat Kyuhyun sudah menghilang dari pandangan Hongki dan Siwon, tiba-tiba saja dari arah pintu terdengar suara tepuk tangan, Hongki dan Siwonpun menoleh kearah sumber suara

"Jongie~" panggil Hongki manja, lalu menghampiri Jonghun

"Appa…" gumam Siwon saat melihat Choi Jonghun-Appanya-

"Aku tidak menyangka, saat aku datang akan disuguhi pemandangan seperti tadi… Sandiwara yang bagus, dongeng dari negeri apa itu, Siwonnie." Tanya Jonghun menatap tajam putranya, Siwon hanya menunduk

"Jongie, kau tahu… Ternyata Siwonnie sudah dewasa, dia sudah berani memelihara namja dirumah ini." Ucap Hongki datar sambil memandang Siwon

"Ani, Appa… aku tidak bermaksud untuk_"

"Aku tahu kau anak yang penurut, Siwonnie… kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku, Aku ingin bicara denganmu nanti… sekarang selesaikan dulu urusan kalian, aku harus pergi… sampai jumpa nanti malam." Ucap Jonghun membalikan tubuhnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya hendak kaluar tapi_

**DEEEGGGGG…..**

Entah kenapa perasaan Siwon menjadi tidak enak saat Appanya mengatakan ingin bicara dengannya…

"Jongie, kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Hongki curiga

"Aku harus melihat perusahaan kita yang ada disini.. dan, Hongki-ah… aku ingin malam ini kau memasak makanan yang aku suka, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan masakanmu…" ucap Jonghun sambil memandang Hongki sebentar lalu segera pergi

Setelah Jonghun pergi, Hongki membalikan tubuhnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil memandang Siwon dengan intens…

"Masih ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Hongki pada putranya

"Umma, apa alasan Umma mengatakan Kyuhyun adalah pelacur, dia namja baik-baik Umma…" ucap Siwon memandang Hongki

"Kau ingin bukti?" tanya Hongki datar, Hongki mendekati Siwon lalu menyerahkan sebuah amplop berukuran sedang pada Siwon, Siwonpun mengambil amplop yang dipegang Hongki.

"I-ini…" Siwon terkejut saat melihat isi dari amplop yang diberikan Hongki padanya

"Jangan tanya Umma mendapatkannya dari mana, Umma selalu mengawasimu Siwonnie… jangan pikir selama Umma dan Appa-mu meninggalkanmu selama 3tahun diseoul kami tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu." Ucap Hongki datar

'Shim Changmin… I kill you.' Batin Siwon penuh emosi

"Umma, jika Umma tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya aku yakin Umma tidak akan berkata seperti itu, dia diperkosa Umma… dia tidak menyerahkan kesuciannya secara suka rela, dia dipaksa..." ucap Siwon membela Kyuhyun

"Apa bedanya Siwonnie? Lagi pula kau masih bisa mendapatkan namja yang jauh lebih baik dari dia.. Jauhi namja pelacur itu jika kau masih ingin melihat dia hidup… arra?" ucap Hongki sambil berlalu, tanpa Hongki sadari, Kyuhyun tengah berdiri diatas tangga dengan kaku

"Umma, Umma haru_ Ba-babyKyu…" Siwon menghentikan langkahnya untuk mengejar Hongki saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah menuruni tangga dengan lemas

"Baby…" lirih Siwon saat Kyuhyun berhenti tepat dihadapan Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menunduk, Siwon meraih dagu Kyuhyun lalu mengangkatnya, mata Kyuhyun tampak sembab, jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas dikedua pipinya

"Baby, aku_"

"H-hyung, terimakasih untuk kebaikan hyung selama ini… Umma-mu benar hyung, hyung bisa mencari namja yang jauh lebih baik dariku… Selamat tinggal hyung." Lirih Kyuhyun, Kyuhyunpun melangkahkan kakinya melewati tubuh Siwon

"Baby, tunggu…" panggil Siwon meraih lengan Kyuhyun

"Akhhh…" Kyuhyun meringis saat merasakan Siwon menggenggam tangannya begitu kuat, Kyuhyun yakin akan ada bekasnya nanti, Siwonpun melepaskan genggamannya

"Mianhe baby, aku akan membeli sebuah apartemen untuk kau tinggali, kajja…" ucap Siwon meraih lengan Kyuhyun kembali, tapi Kyuhyun tetap diam ditempat

"Ani hyung, jangan semakin membuatku terlihat rendah dimata Umma-mu… Jebal, aku bisa tinggal untuk sementara waktu dirumah Wookie hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tulus

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Baby, kajja…" dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah saat Siwon menyeretnya keluar dari mansion Choi

.

.

.

"Untuk sementara kau akan tinggal disini baby, dikamar sebelah ada dua orang pembantu untukmu, satu ahjuma dan satu ahjusi, aku tahu kau tidak nyaman jika bersama orang lain, maka dari itu aku menempatkan mereka disamping kamar ini. jika kau mau keluar kau bisa memanggil Kim ahjusi dikamar sebelah untuk mengantarmu kemanapun kau mau. Jika kau lapar kau juga bisa memanggil Lee ahjuma untuk memasak untukmu…" ucap Siwon menjelaskan saat mereka sudah sampai diapartement mewah yang baru saja dibeli Siwon

"Hyung, aku rasa ini terlalu mewah untukku, dan terlalu bagus untukku tinggali…" ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat kesekelilingnya

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya baby, anggaplah ini hadiah dariku… dan, satu lagi… jika kau malas untuk keluar_" Siwon menggantungkan kata-katanya dan malah menarik lengan Kyuhyun menuju sebuah ruangan, setelah sampai diruangan yang ternyata adalah kamar tidur yang lumayan luas, Siwon melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menuju meja kecil disamping tempat tidur

"Kau bisa menekan salah satu tombol disini." Ucap Siwon sambil menggenggam sebuah remote dengan tiga buah tombol yang berukuran sedang, Siwonpun menghampiri Kyuhyun

"Merah untuk gawat darurat, jika kau membutuhkan bantuan kau bisa menekan tombol merah… misalnya jika ada orang yang bermaksud mencelakaimu, hijau untuk memanggil Lee ahjuma, jika kau lapar kau bisa menekan tombol ini, dan biru untuk memanggil Kim ahjusi, jika kau ingin keluar untuk hanya sekedar menghirup udara segar kau bisa menakannya BabyKyu… arra?" ucap Siwon menjelaskan dengan panjang dikali lebar sama dengan WonKyu(?), Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Siwon tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak surai caramel Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun langsung menepis tangan Siwon sambil mengembungkan pipinya

'Manis.. Hhh, Jagalah senyumnya tuhan…' batin Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipinya lalu tersenyum manis

.

.

.

Saat Siwon melihat Kyuhyun mulai membereskan barang-barangnya, Siwonpun membantu Kyuhyun, tapi saat Siwon hendak mengangkat tas Kyuhyun Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Siwon berbunyi, Siwonpun merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil handphonenya.

'Umma…?' batin Siwon, lama Siwon hanya terdiam sambil terus memandangi layar poselnya, saat Kyuhyun datang lalu menyuruhnya untuk menjawab panggilan diponselnya, Mau tak mau akhirnya Siwon menjawab panggilan Umma-nya

"Hallo…" ucap Siwon sambil mendekatkan handphonenya ketelinga

"…"

"Mianhe Umma, aku sedang bersama seseorang.." ucap Siwon lalu Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Kyuhyun, dan saat mendapati Kyuhyun tengah berada tak jauh darinya, Siwon berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk menjauh dari Kyuhyun

"…"

"Ne, Umma… aku akan ada dirumah sebelum jam 20:00 malam.. sudah kubilang Umma, Kyuhyun bukan pelacur…" ucap Siwon sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya

"Mianhe Umma… aku terbawa emosi."

"…"

"Ne, arraseo…" setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon, Siwon melihat jam tangannya

'19:10…' batin Siwon, lalu Siwon membalikan tubuhnya, Siwon terkejut saat mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah terluka

**T.B.C**

_**Author:**__ Walaupun Author suka nyiksa mommy, Author tidak akan tega memisahkan mommy dengan Daddy, walaupun ada kemungkinan sih *dicekekReaders* tapi yang pentingkan akhirnya WonKyu bersama lagi, iyakan mommy? *nyaridukungan*_

_**Kyumom:**__ *sibuk-ngumpulin-ELP-dan-SparKyu-buat-ngebunuh-Author*_


	7. Chapter 7

**ETERNAL LOVE**

Super Junior © SMentertainment

Minho SHINee © SMentertainment

© FnC Music Ent

_Story by Coil Lawliet_

**A/N: **Author sedikit heran dengan Readers yang bilang kalau Author terlalu kejam sama Kyumom, apa itu benar? Tapi menurut Author, ini belum seberapa lho.. Niatnya sih mau lebih membuat Kyumom menderita lagi… *digamparbolak-balik* chap ini khusus buat Choi family, WonKyu hanya ada dibagian akhir, tapi tenang saja… buat chap depan nanti special buat WonKyu… Oke, Happy Reading…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_**Chap Sebelumnya…**_

"_Hallo…" ucap Siwon sambil mendekatkan handphonenya ketelinga_

"…"

"_Mianhe Umma, aku sedang bersama seseorang.." ucap Siwon lalu Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Kyuhyun, dan saat mendapati Kyuhyun tengah berada tak jauh darinya, Siwon berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk menjauh dari Kyuhyun_

_._

_._

_._

"_Ne, arraseo…" setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon, Siwon melihat jam tangannya_

'_19:10…' batin Siwon, lalu Siwon membalikan tubuhnya, Siwon terkejut saat mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah terluka_

**Chapter.7**

"Baby.. aku_"

"Pergilah hyung, dan hati-hati dijalan…" lirih Kyuhyun lalu segera pergi kekamarnya, sementara Siwon hanya diam terpaku

"Ne, gomawo baby…" gumam Siwon entah pada siapa, karena diruangan tersebut hanya ada dirinya, sayang sekali Siwon tidak melihat Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah menangis dikamarnya.

.

.

.

**MANSION CHOI…**

"Kau sudah pulang Siwonnie?" ucap Hongki saat Siwon baru saja menutup pintu

"Ne, Umma…" Jawab Siwon pelan saat melihat Hongki tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya

"Kau tampak lemas Siwonnie, kau pasti sudah sangat lapar… Ayo kita keruang makan, Appa dan Dongsaengmu sudah menunggu…" ucap Hongki yang kini tengah berjalan menuju ruang makan

'Aku bukan lapar Umma, tapi aku lelah… aku sangat lelah Umma.. tidak bisakah kau mendengarku…' batin Siwon yang tampak seperti orang bodoh, mana mungkin Hongki bisa mendengar perkataannya jika Siwon mengeluh hanya didalam hati

"Minho?" tanya Siwon sedikit heran sambil mengikuti Hongki dari belakang

"Ne, kau pikir siapa lagi chagi.. Jongie-ah, Siwonnie sudah datang…" ucap Hongki setelah mereka sampai diruang makan, Siwon dapat melihat Appanya a.k.a Choi Jonghun tengah sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang ditelpon, sementara Minho hanya duduk dalam diam

"Hyung…" panggil Minho ceria saat melihat Siwon berjalan mendekatinya

"Ne, Minho-ya… apa kabarmu Dongsaeng sok tampan…" ucap Siwon sambil mengacak-acak surai Minho

Memang keluarga Choi sangat jarang sekali berkumul, karena kesibukan masing-masing, dan walaupun Siwon tinggal dimansion Choi, Minho jarang datang kemansion karena selalu sibuk kuliah, apalagi sekarang Minho sudah memiliki apartement pribadi pemberian Hongki… makin jarang saja dia datang kemansion Choi, terakhir mereka bertemu saat Siwon meminta bantuan Minho untuk melacak keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Baik hyung, bagaimana hubungan hyung dengan Kyuhyun hyung? Apa si tiang lis_"

"Minho-ah, ini dimeja makan… gunakanlah tempat sesuai fungsinya, sekarang waktunya makan, mana tata krama-mu… jika kau ingin berbicara, tunggulah sampai acara makan malam selesai, atau kau ingin keluar dari ruangan ini…" ucap Hongki menatap tajam putranya, Minho hanya menundukkan kepalanya

"Mianhe Umma.." ucap Minho pelan, Minho hendak mendongak tapi saat melihat Hongki masih menatapnya tajam, Minho kembali menundukkan kepalanya

"Minho-ah sudah minta maaf Umma, maafkanlah dia…" ucap Siwon lembut, Hongki hanya menghembuskan nafas ringan mendengar Siwon membela Minho

Sipat disiplin memang selalu diterapkan dikeluarga Choi, tidak heran jika Choi Hongki selalu menerapkan hal tersebut dimanapun dan pada siapapun, terkadang Siwon juga heran sendiri pada sipat disiplin Appa dan Ummanya yang menurut Siwon terlalu berlebihan, bukahkah mereka keluarga… tidak perlu seformal itu bukan, tapi Siwon tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa, Siwon hanya mampu mengikuti alurnya saja… ya, setidaknya Siwon tidak pernah melanggar apa yang diperintahkan Umma dan Appanya, mungkin belum… karena akan ada saatnya nanti Siwon akan menentang orang tuanya…

"Sudah kumpul semua? Mari kita makan." Ucap Jonghun yang tiba-tiba saja datang menghampiri meja makan lalu segera duduk dikursi

Selanjutnya hanya suara bunyi dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring yang terdengar dari ruang makan keluarga Choi…

Monoton dan membosankan, tentu saja… padahal ini makan malam pertama bagi Siwon dan Minho setelah 3 tahun tidak bertemu dengan orang tua mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon memutuskan untuk pergi ketaman belakang mansion Choi saat tidak mendapati Dongsaengnya dimanapun, dan benar dugaan Siwon, Minho tengah duduk diayunan yang berada dibawah pohon mapel, sementara pandangan Minho terus terarah kekolam ikan yang berada dihadapannya dengan pantulan bulan purnama diatas air kolam tersebut, sementara cahaya bulan tak mampu menerpa wajah Minho karena terhalang oleh dahan-dahan pohon

Minho terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk pundaknya, reflex Minho langsung berdiri dan secepatnya membalik tubuhnya

"HYUNGGG, kau mengagetkanku.." pekik Minho saat mendapati Siwon tengah berdiri dihadapannya dan tersenyum tanpa dosa kearahnya

'Siwon hyung gak ada kerjaan amat, aku kira hantu…' batin Minho horor

"Mianhae Minho-ah, aku lihat kau sedang melamun… wae, ada masalah?" tanya Siwon menatap Minho lembut, Minho kembali duduk diatas ayunan, Siwon memutuskan untuk duduk diayunan yang ada disamping Minho

'Ck, Siwon hyung sok tahu, jangan-jangan nanti Siwon hyung mau jadi paranormal lagi… hmm, bakat terpendam…' batin Minho gaje

"Minho-ah? Kenapa kau malah melamun…" ucap Siwon saat melihat Minho hanya diam saja seperti patung, Minho dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya

"Hyung..." panggil Minho ragu

"Ne, Wae?" tanya Siwon memandang Minho

"Ani…" lirih Minho menggelengkan kepalanya

"Jika kau ada masalah kau bisa cerita pada hyung, Minho-ah … hmm, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Taemin?" tanya Siwon

"Baik hyung, hyung… sejujurnya aku ingin_ mengenalkan Taemin pada Appa dan Umma, tapi… aku takut hyung.." Ucap Minho sambil terus mentap kolam ikan

"Takut? Sejak kapan Dongsaengku ini punya rasa takut… Hmmm.." tanya Siwon tersenyum jahil

"Hyunggg… aku serius, a-aku takut hyung, aku takut nasibku sama seperti hyung… dan lagi, Taemin hanya namja biasa hyung… dia tidak seperti kita.." ucap Minho merajuk

Mendengar perkataan Minho, Siwon hanya menunduk sebentar lalu tersenyum simpul, pandangannya menerawang jauh kedepan…

"Dengar Minho-ah, jika menurutmu Taemin adalah orang yang tepat untukmu, pertahankan dia… hyung akan membantumu Minho-ah, hyung tidak mau nasibmu sama seperti hyung, bawalah Taemin kemari…" ucap Siwon menepuk pundak Minho sambil tersenyum

"Benarkah hyung? Kau yakin…" ucap Minho menatap Siwon ragu

"Ne, untuk Dongsaengku… kapan hyung pernah berbohong padamu Mini-ah…" ucap Siwon mengacak-acak surai Minho

"Ck, hyung… jangan panggil aku Mini, aku tidak suka.. terdengar seperti Yeojya…" ucap Minho merinding

Dan malam bulan purnama yang sunyi mulai ramai dengan adanya Siwon dan Minho yang saling melempar candaan…

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari kejauhan Umma mereka tengah memperhatikan mereka….

"Aku tidak mau jika Siwonnie ataupun Minie mendapatkan namja ataupun yeojya yang tidak sebanding dengan kita Jongie…" lirih Hongki

"Lalu?" tanya Jonghun datar, sementara pandangannya terfokus pada laptopnya

"Aku ingin mereka mendapatkan yang setara dengan kita Jongie…" gumam Hongki, sejenak Jonghun diam memandang Hongki yang tengah membelakanginya karena Hongki masih memperhatikan Siwon dan Minho lewat kaca jendela

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Siwon…" ucap Jonghun sambil pergi, Hongki membalik tubuhnya dan yang terlihat hanya punggung Jonghun yang sudah mulai menjauh

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun hyung memang manis, pantas hyung tergilanga-gila padanya…" ucap Minho yang kini tengah membuka-buka foto dalam handphone Siwon

"Hmm… tentu saja, kau setuju bukan jika dia menja_"

"Siwonnie, Appa-mu ingin bicara…" ucap Hongki sambil memandang Siwon yang kini tengah berbaring diatas rumput bersama Minho, Siwon dan Minho yang kaget dengan kedatangan Hongki yang tiba-tiba segera bangun lalu segera berdiri

"Temuilah dia diruang kerjanya, Ayo Minho-ya… masuklah kerumah, ini sudah hampir tengah malam…" ajak Hongki, sekilas Minho melihat jam tangannya, 22:10 itulah angka yang ditunjukan jarum jam ditangan Minho

.

.

.

"Masuk…" ucap Jonghun saat mendengar pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk dari luar

"Appa memanggilku?" tanya Siwon sopan memasuki ruang kerja Appanya

"Ne, Siwonnie… duduklah." Ucap Jonghun melepas kacamatanya, Siwon duduk disofa yang ada diruangan tersebut, sekilas Jonghun menatap putranya lalu menghampirinya

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Jonghun duduk dihadapan Siwon

"Baik Appa…" jawab Siwon seadanya

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari?" tanya Jonghun datar

"Ani Appa, tapi aku yakin ada sesuatu yang ingin Appa bicarakan denganku.." tebak Siwon

"Ne, kau tahu… kau harus sudah bisa menjalankan perusahaan kita Siwonnie… jika kau sudah bisa belajar menjadi Presdir… Appa bisa segera mengirimmu ke Amerika untuk memimpin cabang perusahaan kita yang ada disana…" ucap Jonghun tegas

"Ne, aku tahu cepat atau lambat Appa akan mengatakan hal ini padaku… tapi Appa, bukankah ini terlalu cepat., aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan study ku." ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya

"Hm, begitu… baiklah, jika kau menolak aku akan meminta tolong pada Dongsaengmu …" ucap Jonghun datar

"Ani Appa, jangan libatkan Minho… dia masih terlalu muda, biar aku saja.." ucap Siwon cepat

"Hmm, seperti biasa… kau selalu melindunginya.." ucap Jonghun tersenyum sinis, sementara Siwon hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Saat ini Lee ahjuma tampak sedang mencoba untuk merayu Kyuhyun agar mau memakan sarapan paginya, sudah 20 menit berlalu sejak Lee ahjuma masuk kekamar Kyuhyun lalu duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, dimana Kyuhyun tengah duduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya diatas tempat tidur…

"Kyuhyun-ah, makanlah walaupun hanya sedikit… sebutir nasipun belum melewati tenggorokanmu sejak kemarin sore…" ucap Lee ahjuma khawatir

"…"

Melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam sambil memeluk kedua lututnya Lee ahjuma hanya menghembuskan nafas berat…

"Setidaknya minumlah susu ini, aku tidak mau kau sakit Kyu…" ucap wanita paruh baya yang ditugaskan Siwon untuk menjaga Kyuhyun, entah kenapa Lee ahjuma begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun, padahal mereka baru bertemu

"…"

"Kyu-ah, aku mohon ka_" belum selesai Lee ahjuma melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba saja bell apartement Kyuhyun berbunyi

"Aku akan melihat siapa yang datang..." Ucap Lee ahjuma lalu menaruh nampan yang berisi sarapan pagi Kyuhyun keatas meja disamping tempat tidur, secepatnya Lee ahjuma pergi dari kamar Kyuhyun untuk membukakan pintu

.

.

.

"Kyu, Siwon-ssi datang untuk menemuimu…" ucap Lee ahjuma diambang pintu, sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya untuk mempersilahkan Siwon masuk dan melihat kondisi Kyuhyun

"Apa dia tidak memakan sarapan paginya, ahjuma?" tanya Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam membisu, sama sekali tidak terusik dengan kedatangannya

"Ne, Siwon-ssi… sejak kemarin Kyuhyun-ah tidak mau memakan makanannya…" ucap Lee ahjuma sedih

"BabyKyu…" lirih Siwon

"Saya permisi kebelakang Siwon-ssi…" ucap Lee ahjuma, yang dijawab Siwon dengan anggukan

"Baby… mianhe… aku memang bodoh.." gumam Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur

"Baby… apa yang harus aku lakukan? Katakan babyKyu, apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu…" ucap Siwon memandang Kyuhyun yang hanya diam

"…"

"Hhhh… Baby, hari ini aku mau mengajakmu ke lotte world… bukankah dulu kau bilang kau ingin sekali kesana.." ucap Siwon memegang bahu Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mendongak, sejenak mereka saling memandang… hanya keheningan yang ada sampai_

"Kajja baby, cepatlah mandi… aku akan menyiapkan baju untukmu…" Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun lalu menariknya dari atas tempat tidur

Kyuhyun menurut dan segera pergi kekamar mandi, Siwon hanya menghembuskan nafas lega saat melihat Kyuhyun memasuki kamar mandi. Siwon segera berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan segera mencari pakaian yang cocok yang akan dikenakan Kyuhyun, setelah mendapatkan pakaian yang menurut Siwon bagus jika dikenakan oleh Kyuhyun, segera Siwon meletakan pakaian tersebut diatas tempat tidur, dan tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi BabyKyu, bajumu sudah aku siapkan… aku akan menunggu diruang tengah.." ucap Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil memandangnya, Siwon sedikit salah tingkah saat melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya mengenakan handuk sebatas pinggangnya saja, maka dari itu Siwon secepatnya keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun pelan

Saat mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya, Siwon segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap Kyuhyun, dan Siwon terkejut bukan main saat melihat Kyuhyun tegah berdiri didepannya dengan_ bukan, Siwon kaget bukan karena melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu manis ataupun sangat menggemaskan hari ini, tapi Siwon terkejut karena pakaian yang dikenakan Kyuhyun bukanlah pakaian yang sudah ia pilih untuk Kyuhyun melainkan_

"Baby, sepertinya kau salah memakai baju… aku sudah memilihkan pakaian yang akan kau kenakan hari ini.. gantilah pakaianmu BabyKyu…" ucap Siwon memandang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya diam memandang Siwon sementara kedua tangannya sibuk memainkan ujung atasan bajunya

Bayangkan, bagaimana Siwon tidak terkejut tingkat iblis… sekarang Kyuhyun tengah berdiri dihadapan Siwon dengan hanya mengenakan celana Jins ketat dan sebuah kemeja putih transparan yang kebesaran dengan dua kancing teratasnya yang tidak dikancingkan, dengan penampilan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu otomatis semua orang bisa melihat dengan jelas lekuk tubuh Kyuhyun… membayangkannya saja Siwon merasa kepalanya mau pecah.

"Kajja baby, ganti pakaianmu…" ucap Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu menarik lengan Kyuhyun

"kenapa aku harus mengganti pakaianku hyung, bukankah walaupun aku mengenakan pakaian mewah ataupun tertutup, aku tetap saja kotor dimata orang lain hyung, lagi pula… aku ini pelacur hyung…" lirih Kyuhyun, Siwon tercengang mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun

"_Bukankah, dimata orang tuamu aku adalah pelacur hyung…" ucap Kyuhyun memandang Siwon, mendengar hal itu Siwon mengepalkan tangannya kuat…

**T.B.C**

Ceritanya makin gaje ya… Tak apalah, yang penting Author makin kece(?) *ditendang* Oke, reviewnya ditunggu… :D *mantenginlaptop* jika Readers ada yang mau ngasih saran juga silahkan… oke, samapi bertemu dichap 8…


	8. Chapter 8

**ETERNAL LOVE**

Super Junior © SMentertainment

Story by Coil Lawliet

**A/N: **Chap ini special WonKyu.. O iya, gomawo untuk sarannya readersdeul… dan gomawo untuk yang sudah mereview chap.7…

_**amanda wu, Reishipper**__**, **__**Reishipper**__**, **__**Choi Andrew**__**, **__**alcici349**__**, anin arlunerz, WonKyuBi, rikha-chan , **__**Kayla WonKyu**__** , wonnie , **__**demikyu**__** , Kyuya13, **__**kyukyu712**__** , **__**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**____**trilililili, , **__**yolyol**_

Readersdeul gomawo… Semuanya gomawo ne, sudah mau membaca fic gaje dari author gaje ini…

**Happy Reading…**

_**Chap sebelumnya…**_

"_Baby, sepertinya kau salah memakai baju… aku sudah memilihkan pakaian yang akan kau kenakan hari ini.. gantilah pakaianmu BabyKyu…" ucap Siwon memandang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya diam memandang Siwon sementara kedua tangannya sibuk memainkan ujung atasan bajunya_

"_kenapa aku harus mengganti pakaianku hyung, bukankah walaupun aku mengenakan pakaian mewah ataupun tertutup, aku tetap saja kotor dimata orang lain hyung, lagi pula… aku ini pelacur hyung…" lirih Kyuhyun, Siwon tercengang mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun_

"__Bukankah, dimata orang tuamu aku adalah pelacur hyung…" ucap Kyuhyun memandang Siwon, mendengar hal itu Siwon mengepalkan tangannya kuat…_

**-X-**WonKyu**-X-**

**Chapter.8**

Kyuhyun hanya diam menundukan kepalanya saat melihat Siwon tengah menatapnya tajam, hanya keheningan yang ada diruangan tersebut…

"Ganti pakaianmu sekarang baby, kajja…" perintah Siwon memecah keheningan, lalu Siwon menarik Kyuhyun dengan kasar sehingga kemeja yang dikenakan Kyuhyun sedikit melorot, membuat bahu mulus Kyuhyun terekspose, sayang Siwon tidak melihatnya *plak*

Kyuhyun hanya menurut saja saat Siwon menyeretnya kekamar, untuk apa? NC'an? Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam Readerdeul… dan setelah sampai dikamar Kyuhyun, Siwon langsung mengambil pakaian yang sebelumnya ia letakkan diatas tempat tidur…

"Pakailah…" ucap Siwon lembut sambil menyodorkan pakaian yang sudah ia pilih pada Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sekilas, lalu Kyuhyun langsung mengambil pakaian yang diberikan oleh Siwon, Kyuhyun kembali menatap Siwon setelah melihat pakaian yang diberikan oleh Siwon…

"Aku harus memakai ini Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan sambil memperlihatkan sebuah t-shirt warna pink berlengan pendek, lalu sebuah syal berwarna putih dengan corak polkadot kecil berwarna-warni dan sebuah celana jins berwarna putih

"Jika kau tidak keberatan aku ingin agar kau tidak memakai apa-apa babyKyu… " ucap Siwon *sok*polos lalu tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya, Kyuhyun hanya memandang Siwon dengan sayu lalu kepalanya menunduk melihat pakaian yang tadi diserahkan Siwon padanya

"Cepatlah pakai baby, aku menunggumu dibawah.." Siwon segera berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun

Sejenak Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, ia ragu… apakah dia harus memakai baju yang sudah dipilihkan Siwon? Oke, mungkin harus… tapi kenapa harus PINK… Oh my Seme(?) Kyuhyun sangat benci warna pink, kenapa? Karena menurut Kyuhyun pink itu warna kesukaan para yeoja, Nah.. sudah jelas-jelas Kyuhyun namja, apa karena Kyuhyun Uke? Yesunglah, karena sebagai Uke yang baik.. Kyuhyun akan selalu menuruti perintah Semenya… *tepuk-tangan-buat-mommy*

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun pelan pada Siwon yang kini tengah berdiri membelakangi Kyuhyun

Saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya entah kenapa Siwon merasa déjà vu, dan langsung saja Siwon memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Kyuhyun… dan demi apapun Siwon speechless saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan muka malu-malu…

'Ma-manisnya…' batin Siwon takjub, tapi Siwon sedikit heran juga saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedikit berisi, apalagi dibagian perutnya yang sepertinya agak membesar, padahal Lee ahjuma-yeojya yang menjaga Kyuhyun- bilang Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau makan… What The Uke(?)

Melihat Siwon yang hanya terdiam, Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit kecewa… raut kesedihanpun langsung terlihat diwajah Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan begini hyung, sampah tetap saja sampah walaupun dibungkus dengan permata sekalipun…" gumam Kyuhyun sedih, mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun barusan, Siwon segera tersadar dari keterkejutannya

"Apa maksudmu baby? Kenapa kau berkata begitu…" tanya Siwon heran menghampiri Kyuhyun

"Kau pasti kecewa padaku Hyung, kau pikir aku akan pantas memakai pakaian ini, tapi ternyata tidak… aku pasti terlihat menjijikan, benarkan hyung…" lirih Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, Siwon benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kyuhyun… Kyuhyun selalu merendahkan dirinya dihadapan Siwon, apa karena perkataan Hongki a.k.a Umma Siwon… padahal selama ini Siwon tidak pernah sedikitpun memandang jijik pada Kyuhyun, apa pernah Siwon memiliki perasaan untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun setelah tahu kejadian yang menimpa Kyuhyun? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak, bagi Siwon… Kyuhyun adalah nafasnya, berpisah dengan Kyuhyun sama saja dengan mati bagi Siwon.. *tepuk-kaki-buat-Wondad*

"Apa yang kau katakan Choi Kyuhyun, aku tidak kecewa padamu… yang ada aku terpesona melihat penampilan mu baby… Kau sangat manis.." Siwon tersenyum simpul saat melihat Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya dengan pipi yang sedikit bersemu merah saat Siwon mengatakan bahwa dirinya manis

"Sudah kubilang padamu hyung, jangan pernah memujiku bahwa aku manis… aku bukan yeojya hyung.." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan yang masih menundukan kepalanya

"Tapi kau memang manis BabyKyu, yeojya manapun pasti kalah manis darimu… kajja, kita berangkat.." ucap Siwon meraih lengan Kyuhyun

Mendengar kata-kata Siwon, mau tak mau Kyuhyun kembali blushing… Siwon meraih dagu Kyuhyun Karena melihat Kyuhyun yang terus-terusan menundukan kepalanya, dan pandangan merekapun bertemu. Siwon hanya tersenyum saat melihat mimic wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak malu-malu karena Siwon memandangnya dengan intens, apalagi mata Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjap lucu layaknya anak kecil saat membalas tatapan Siwon. Rasanya Siwon ingin 'memakan' Kyuhyun saat ini juga, tapi saat Siwon mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun, dengan halus Kyuhyun mendorong dada bidang Siwon.

Dan niat Siwon untuk hanya sekedar 'mencicipi' bibir sewarna dengan Cherry itupun Siwon urungkan, saat melihat pandangan bersalah dari Kyuhyun, Siwon hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban bahwa Siwon tidak apa-apa dengan penolakan Kyuhyun…

.

.

.

**-X-**WonKyu**-X-**

**LOTTE WORLD…..**

Saat ini Siwon dan Kyuhyun tampak tengah berjalan berdampingan dikawasan mall dilotte world, sesekali Siwon melempar senyum saat melihat beberapa yeojya tersenyum kearahnya, Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan disamping Siwon menjadi risih saat yeojya-yeojya genit tersebut mencoba menarik perhatian Siwon, Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk menggandeng lengan kekar Siwon sambil bergelayut manja agar yeojya-yeojya genit tersebut tidak lagi mengganggu hyung-nya, Siwon membiarkan saja saat Kyuhyun bersikap manja padanya, karena Siwon tahu… jika Kyuhyun bersikap begitu itu artinya Kyuhyun tengah cemburu. dan terbukti, kini para yeojya tersebut tidak lagi menggoda Siwon, apalagi jika melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah memasang death glare pada setiap orang yang berani menggoda Siwon.

"Baby, berhentilah memandang mereka seolah-olah kau ingin membunuh mereka dengan tatapanmu, kau membuat mereka takut…" Ucap Siwon mencoba menasehati Kyuhyun

Mendengar perkataan Siwon, Kyuhyun mendelik tajam pada Siwon.. Kyuhyunpun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian diam memandang Siwon, dengan kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dada.

"Ck, jadi hyung suka diperhatikan oleh mereka… hyung tidak keberatan jika mereka menggoda hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit kesal sambil memandangi Siwon, Siwon hanya menghela nafas

"Bukan begitu baby, aku ha_"

"Baik, jika hyung suka mereka menggoda hyung, dekati saja mereka… dan jangan pedulikan aku." Ucap Kyuhyun emosi, Kyuhyun segera pergi menjauh dari Siwon dengan berlari secepat yang ia bisa, Siwon kelabakan saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja berlari, segera saja Siwon mengejar Kyuhyun sebelum kehilangan jejaknya.

"Baby, tunggu.. babyKyu…" panggil Siwon mencoba menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun, melihat Kyuhyun yang malah mempercepat jalannya, Siwon segera berlari mendekati Kyuhyun lalu menahan lengannya.

"Baby, mianhe… aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu babyKyu.. mianhae…" ucap Siwon memohon sambil terus mencekal lengan Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun tidak pergi

"Lepas hyung… Sakittt.." Kyuhyun meronta mencoba melapaskan tangan Siwon yang kini mencekal lengannya dengan kuat

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu baby, sebelum kau mau memaafkanku…" tolak Siwon yang terus mencekal lengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyunpun menyerah dengan menganggukan kepalanya, melihatnya Siwonpun tersenyum lega

"Jangan marah lagi babyKyu, apapun akan aku lakukan agar kau tetap disampingku… percayalah.." ucap Siwon memegang kedua pundak Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya diam memandang Siwon

'Benarkah itu hyung…' batin Kyuhyun, sedikit rasa bahagia mulai menjalar dihati Kyuhyun

"Kajja baby, bukankah kau ingin mencari sesuatu disini…" ucap Siwon menuntun Kyuhyun agar mengikuti langkahnya, Kyuhyun hanya menurut saja, dan saat Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tenang disamping Siwon tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasakan ada yang meremas pantatnya.

"HWWWAAAAA…." Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget sambil berteriak saat merasakan ada yang merape-rape pantatnya

"Wae babyKyu?" tanya Siwon polos memandang Kyuhyun yang kini tengah celingukan sambil meraba-raba pantatnya

"H-hyung ada yang merape-rape pantatku.." ucap Kyuhyun melihat kesekelilingnya

"Benarkah baby, tidak ada siapapun disekitar kita… mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja.." ucap Siwon sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya, dan memang… disekitar mereka tidak ada pengunjung lain

"Tapi hyung, tadi benar-benar ada yang meremas pantatku, aku yakin hyung…" Kyuhyun tetap bersikeras mencari pelaku yang sudah berani memperawani pantatnya

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja baby, sudahlah… ayo kita pergi." Ucap Siwon yang tidak begitu memperhatikan Kyuhyun karena matanya sibuk dengan ponsel dalam genggamannya

"Tapi hyung aku ti_"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kata-katanya saat melihat Siwon yang sibuk dengan pons_!

"HYUNGG, KENAPA PONSELKU ADA DITANGAN HYUNG…" Teriak Kyuhyun menunjuk pada ponsel dalam genggaman Siwon saat melihat Siwon yang sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya

"Wae?" tanya Siwon tanpa dosa memandang Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun sibuk memeriksa saku celananya, dan saat Kyuhyun tidak mendapati ponselnya disaku manapun, Kyuhyun langsung menatap Siwon tajam…

"Hyung, jangan-jangan hyung yang tadi meraba-raba pantatku…" ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan

"Nggg… baby, sebenarnya aku…" Siwon hanya menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya sambil tersenyum manis memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya

"Hyunggg….." geram Kyuhyun

Menyadari ada bahaya didepan mata, Siwon berjalan mundur dan mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun yang tengah emosi…

"Te-tenang baby….. a-aku bisa jelaskan, oke… a-aku hanya mau_"

"Hyung, KAU HARUS DIBERI PELAJARANNN….." Teriak Kyuhyun membahana yang mampu menarik perhatian pengunjung lain dilotte world yang mulai berdatangan, melihat Kyuhyun berteriak seperti orang kesetanan, Siwon segera berlari sambil terus mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun

"B-baby… tenanglah, hyung akan jelaskan semuanya baby.." rayu Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun terus mengejar-ngejarnya

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran ala film india kesukaan Readersdeul*plak*…

"Ani hyung, kemari kau hyung… jangan lariii…" Kyuhyun terus mengejar Siwon, sesekali Kyuhyun berhenti berlari untuk mengambil nafas dan mengistirahatkan jantungnya

"Hyung jangan lari, kau ha_"

**BUUAAAKKK…..**

Tiba-tiba ada yang menabrak tubuh Kyuhyun dari arah belakang hingga Kyuhyun terjatuh dilantai…

"Mianhe…" ucap Si penabrak membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri

"Ne, tidak apa-apa…" ucap Kyuhyun saat penabrak yang ternyata adalah namja tersebut membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri lalu memegang bahu Kyuhyuh seakan peduli

"Baiklah, aku permisi…" ucap Namja tersebut buru-buru

Siwon segera menghampiri Kyuhyun saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah berbicara dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal dari kejauhan..

"Wae baby, kau baik-baik saja…?" tanya Siwon khawatir saat namja yang tadi menabrak Kyuhyun telah pergi

"Ani hyung, aku ba_ ka-kalungku…! KALUNGKU HYUNG, DIA MENGAMBIL KALUNGKU…" teriak Kyuhyun histeris sambil terus meraba-raba lehernya

"Tunggu disini baby..." ucap Siwon dan segera berlari kearah dimana namja tadi menghilang

Siwon berlari kesana-kemari sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru tapi hasilnya nihil, ruangan yang sangat luas serta bercabang membuat Siwon mengumpat kesal karena merasa pencariannya hanya akan sia-sia..

"Ck, sial…" Siwon mendecak kesal saat tidak menemukan namja yang tadi menabrak Kyuhyun

Sejenak Siwon hanya mampu mengumpat kesal, saat Siwon menyadari pencariannya tidak akan membuahkan hasil, Siwon memutuskan untuk kembali ketempat dimana Kyuhyun menunggunya…

"Hyung, mana kalungku hyung… mana? Kalungku hyung….." ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat Siwon datang menghampirinya

"…" Siwon hanya diam mematung melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai terisak didepannya

"Hyunggg… hikss.. ka-kalungku hyung… hiksss.. mana kalungku…" Kyuhyun mulai menangis sambil meraba-raba tangan serta tubuh Siwon saat melihat Siwon yang hanya diam memandangnya

"Hyungg… i-itu sa-satu-satunya ba-barang peninggalan Umma-ku h-hyung… ka-kalungnya hyung… hiks..hiksss…" butiran-butiran air beningpun mulai turun deras dari kelopak mata Kyuhyun, melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah menangis segera saja Siwon menarik lengan Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya erat

"Mianhe baby, aku tidak tahu pencuri itu lari kemana…" lirih Siwon yang terus memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun

"Hiks… hiksss…" sementara Kyuhyun terus menangis dalam dekapan Siwon, sesekali Kyuhyun memukul pelan dada bidang Siwon karena kesal, Siwon tak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain mengeratkan dekapannya saat merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai bergetar hebat karena tengah menangis

Saat Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya, matanya menangkap sebuah toko perhiasan yang tidak jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini…

"Baby, aku akan menggantinya…" ucap Siwon melepaskan pelukannya lalu mencengkram kedua bahu Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun

"Hikssss… hikss.." Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil terus menangis, jemari lentiknya tak henti-hentinya menghapus air mata yang terus keluar dari kelopak matanya, sebenarnya Kyuhyun merasa malu saat banyak orang-orang lewat tengah memperhatikannya

"Baby, jangan menangis lagi…" Siwon mengusap air mata Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya, Kyuhyun mulai berhenti menangis walaupun masih ada beberapa butiran bening yang lolos dari kelopak matanya

"Kajja baby, kita kesana…" ucap Siwon menunjuk kearah sebuah toko perhiasan dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Siwon

"Kajja…" ajak Siwon menarik lengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya menurut sambil mengusap air matanya yang masih saja keluar dari kelopak matanya dan terus mengalir dipipinya…

**T.B.C**


	9. Chapter 9

**ETERNAL LOVE**

Super Junior © SMentertainment

Story by Coil Lawliet

_**Chapter.9**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah mall mewah tampak sesosok namja tampan tengah menuntun sesosok namja manis menuju sebuah toko perhiasan dengan nama ELF DIAMOND yang tertera diatas toko tersebut, si namja tampan atau yang bisa kita sebut Siwon terus memeluk pinggang si namja manis yang ternyata Uke-nya tersebut dengan hati-hati, seakan-akan namja yang tengah dia tuntun adalah sebuah barang yang mudah pecah dan tidak ternilai harganya, Kyuhyun a.k.a si namja manis tampak begitu lemas dan tidak bertenaga juga wajahnya begitu pucat, ada apakah gerangan? Apa mereka habis ber-this-and-that? tentu saja tidak jika kita mengingat cerita sebelumnya. oke, sebenarnya Siwon sih maunya menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal style, tapi mau bagaimana lagi… Kyuhyun menolaknya. Mungkin readers bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun tampak lemas, tidak bertenaga dan pucat? Simpan pertanyaan itu karena jawabannya akan ada diakhir chapter ini *plakk*

Setelah sampai ditoko yang dimaksud, Siwon segera melirik Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun, mengisyaratkan pada Kyuhyun untuk segera melihat-lihat adakah barang-barang disana yang menarik perhatiannya. Saat melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam, Siwon menghela nafas berat.

'Ini tidak akan mudah…' batin Siwon

"Silahkan tuan, apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang yeojya ramah saat melihat kedatangan Siwon dan Kyuhyun

"Mianhe noona, aku mencari sebuah cincin polos tanpa ukiran.." ucap Siwon pada yeojya yang diketahui sebagai pelayan ditoko tersebut

"Apa tuan mencari cincin tunangan untuk kekasih tuan? Disini kami memiliki banyak cincin pasangan.." ucap si pelayan ramah

"Ne, aku mencari sebuah cincin untuk kekasihku… bisakah Yuri noona membantuku." Ucap Siwon saat melihat name tag yang berada didada pelayan tersebut

"Ne, sebelah sini tuan… silahkan dipilih..." ucap Yuri sambil tersenyum

"Hmm.. noona, coba yang ini…" ucap Siwon menunjuk pada sebuah cincin putih polos

"Ah, ne tuan… cincin dengan model seperti ini identik digunakan oleh sepasang kekasih." Ucap pelayan tersebut mengambil sebuah cincin mas putih lalu memberikannya pada Siwon, sesaat Siwon memperhatikan cincin tersebut lalu segera memperlihatkannya pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya melihat sebentar cincin yang ditunjukan oleh Siwon lalu kembali tertunduk lesu

"Baby, mungkin cincin pemberian umma-mu tidak akan pernah tergantikan, tapi cobalah untuk membuat duplikatnya… walau tidak akan pernah sama dengan yang asli…" ucap Siwon memandang Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun tidak begitu memperhatikan Siwon karena tengah melamun

"Hhh… baby, bagaimana dengan cincin ini. Menurutku sedikit mirip..." Ucap Siwon mencoba menarik perhatian Kyuhyun

"…"

"Baby…" Siwon terus memanggil Kyuhyun, tapi tidak ada respon sedikitpun dari Kyuhyun

"BabyKyu…" Siwon masih mencoba bersabar menghadapi Kyuhyun, tapi Siwon juga manusia bukan

"CHOI KYUHYUN…" bentak Siwon yang mampu mengagetkan Kyuhyun, dan bukan hanya Kyuhyun tapi juga pengunjung lainnya termasuk para pelayan yang ada disana

Dan kini Kyuhyun tengah memandang tidak percaya pada Siwon, Kyuhyun sungguh terkejut dengan bentakan Siwon barusan, selama Kyuhyun pacaran dengan Siwon, Siwon sama sekali belum pernah membentak Kyuhyun, jangankan membentak, menaikan nada suarapun Siwon tidak pernah. Melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam dan tengah memandangnya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangis, Siwon sedikit merasa bersalah.

"B-babyKyu… mi-mianhe, a-aku ti_"

"H-hyung… k-kkau… hikss.." Kyuhyun berucap dengan suara bergetar dan akhirnya air matapun kembali turun membasahi pipi pucatnya

"Mianhe baby… jeongmal mianhae..." dan Siwon langsung meraih tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai menangis lalu memeluknya

"Hikss.. hikss…" Kyuhyun masih terisak dalam pelukan Siwon, Siwon menjadi semakin bersalah pada Kyuhyun, tidak seharusnya tadi Siwon membentak Kyuhyun seberapa lelahpun Siwon dengan sikap Kyuhyun, Siwon hanya diam saat tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Siwon

"BabyKyu…" panggil Siwon pelan sambil mengusap air mata yang masih tersisa dipipi tirus Kyuhyun

"A-aku baik-baik saja hyung… kajja, kita cari pengganti cincinku yang hilang hyung… setelah itu kita pulang, aku tahu kau pasti sangat lelah hyung…" lirih Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya

"Ani baby, aku tidak lelah… aku ha_"

"Noona, mianhe… berapa harga cincin ini?" tanya Kyuhyun mengabaikan Siwon dan langsung mengambil cincin yang masih dipegang Siwon

"1000000 won tuan. Tapi jika tuan ingin membeli dua buah, kami bisa memberi diskon tuan." Ucap Yuri tersenyum

"Mahal sekali, tidak bisakah kau kurangi sedikit noona, aku hanya ingin membeli satu." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit memohon

"Mianhe tuan ka_"

"Aku yang akan membayarnya baby, kau tidak perlu khawatir… pilihlah sesuka hatimu…" ucap Siwon sambil memandang Kyuhyun sementara jemarinya tengah mengelus surai Kyuhyun dengan lembut, Kyuhyun hanya melihat Siwon sekilas

"Ani hyung, aku mau mencari yang lain saja… sepertinya disini mahal-mahal." Ucap Kyuhyun hendak pergi, tapi dengan cepat Siwon menahan lengan Kyuhyun

"Baby, bukankah sudah aku bilang, aku yang akan menggantinya, jika kau menyukainya, aku akan membelikannya untukmu... berapapun harganya."

"…"

"Noona, aku pilih yang ini… bisakah kau mengukir hurup didalam cincin ini noona?"

"Ne, tuan… kata seperti apa yang tuan inginkan?"

"S Love K… aku juga ingin memesan kalung dengan cincin ini sebagai liontinnya."

"Baiklah tuan, beri saya waktu 5 menit."

"Ne." dan Siwon langsung membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun

"Hyung, aku lelah..." lirih Kyuhyun pelan menarik lengan Siwon, untuk sementara Kyuhyun tidak mau peduli dengan cincinnya yang telah hilang entah kemana karena entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa lelah saat ini, sejenak Siwon memandang Kyuhyun

"Apa kau haus baby?" tanya Siwon, dan Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan sambil memandang Siwon dengan pandangannya yang terlihat sayu, Siwon segera melihat kesekelilingnya dan saat iris matanya menangkap sebuah café yang berada tak jauh dari mereka

"Kajja, kita kesana baby…" ucap Siwon menunjuk sebuah café mewah dengan desain unik dan nyentrik karena seluruh cafe tersebut berdesain kaca, dari mulai dinding, pintu, bahkan meja, semoga saja makanan yang mereka sediakan bukan kaca *plak* oke, pokoknya café tersebut nyaris seperti rumah kaca, bahkan orang-orang yang lewatpun hampir tidak pernah absen menabrak café tersebut Karena saking kinclongnya kaca café itu. dan diatas café tersebut tertulis hurup 'U'. saat Siwon mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya menerima uluran tangan Siwon tanpa berkata apapun lagi karena Kyuhyun sudah terlalu lelah

.

.

.

**U CAFÉ…**

"BabyKyu, hyung ketoilet sebentar ne… hyung tidak akan lama, tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana… arra." Ucap Siwon setelah mendudukan Kyuhyun dikursi pengunjung, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, dan Siwon langsung pergi menuju pintu keluar cafe

Setelah Siwon pergi, Kyuhyun hanya diam menunggu pesanan yang tadi sempat dipesankan oleh Siwon pada seorang pelayan cafe. sesaat Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh, dan saat Kyuhyun melihat kearah dinding café yang terbuat dari kaca tersebut dimana ada pantulan dirinya dikaca yang tembus pandang itu, Kyuhyun hanya terdiam melihat bayangan dirinya dikaca.

Lama Kyuhyun melihat pantulan dirinya, saat iris mata Kyuhyun melihat wajahnya yang semakin pucat, perlahan tangannya mengelus pelan pipinya, dan saat pandangannya melihat kearah jemari yang kini tengah mengelus pipinya, entah kenapa jemarinya begitu kurus, bahkan lebih kurus dari bulan lalu, Kyuhyun hanya memandang nanar jemarinya sejenak sebelum pandangannya kembali melihat keluar café, dimana tampak sepasang suami istri yang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan menuntun seorang namja kecil, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya berdesir aneh.

'Ada apa ini?' batin Kyuhyun heran

.

.

.

Saat Siwon keluar dari toilet, secepatnya Siwon berjalan untuk segera pergi ke café dimana Kyuhyun tengah menunggunya, Siwon merasa tidak enak jika harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun berlama-lama, tapi saat iris Siwon menangkap sebuah toko accessories yang berada didepannya, sesaat Siwon hanya terdiam tapi akhirnya dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko tersebut.

"Silahkan masuk tuan." Ucap sesosok namja mungil saat Siwon sudah berada didepan toko tersebut, Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya dan saat menemukan barang yang dia cari, Siwon tersenyum simpul

"Aku mau yang disana." Ucap Siwon menunjuk kearah benda yang dimaksud pada namja mungil tadi

"Ne, tuan." Dan pelayan toko tersebut langsung mengambilkan barang yang diinginkan Siwon secepatnya

.

.

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal saat ini, sudah 30 menit lebih Siwon ke toilet tapi Siwon belum kelihatan batang hidungnya juga. Bahkan Kyuhyun juga sudah selesai mencuci piring dan gelas serta membersihkan toilet karena Kyuhyun tidak membawa uang sepeserpun saat Kyuhyun hendak membayar minumannya, dan Kyuhyun sudah merasa sangat jenuh saat harus lebih lama lagi menunggu Siwon dicafe mewah tersebut, bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak kesal jika sebagian orang yang datang kecafe tersebut berpasang-pasangan, dan tentu saja apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih saat mereka merasa dunia hanya milik mereka berdua sementara yang lainnya ngontrak. Dan disinilah Kyuhyun, mondar-mandir didepan café yang baru saja menjadi tempatnya bernaung untuk menunggu kedatangan Siwon sebelum para pelayan yang tidak tahu diri itu 'mengusirnya'

'Siwon hyung lama sekali, apa dia mau meninggalkan ku disini sendiri… tapi tidak mungkin. Siwon hyung bukan bajingan seperti orang yang sudah mem_ Ck, kenapa aku harus mengingat kejadian waktu itu…' batin Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan kebelakang saat dirinya diperkosa oleh namja yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

Kyuhyun terus melihat kesekelilingnya berharap Siwon segera datang, bukan apa-apa. Tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa pusing dan tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah…

'Ada apa denganku? Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan diriku akhir-akhir ini…' batin Kyuhyun bingung

Dan saat iris mata Kyuhyun menangkap sosok Siwon yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya dengan kedua tangannya berada dibelakang punggungnya, Kyuhyun segera berjalan menghampiri Siwon.

"Dari mana saja kau hyung, dari tadi aku menunggumu." ucap Kyuhyun kesal, sementara Siwon hanya tersenyum simpul

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu baby…" Ucap Siwon tanpa menggubris perkataan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan raut wajah kebingungan

"Untukmu baby…" ucap Siwon menyerahkan sebuah boneka simba berukuran cukup besar pada Kyuhyun, sejenak Kyuhyun hanya diam memandangi Siwon dan boneka yang ada ditangan Siwon secara bergantian, setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Kyuhyun mengambil boneka tersebut

"Aku bukan anak kecil hyung, kenapa kau membelikanku boneka…" gumam Kyuhyun sambil terus memeluk boneka simba berwarna coklat terang pemberian Siwon

"Dia akan menjagamu jika aku tidak ada disampingmu baby…" ucap Siwon lembut, Kyuhyun menatap Siwon cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan

"Dari tadi aku menunggumu hyung..." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan seperti tengah berbisik

"Benarkah baby, mianhe jika aku membuatmu menunggu cukup lama ne." ucap Siwon lembut memandang Kyuhyun

"Ne hyung, kau memang selalu mem_ Hmfffpt…" Kyuhyun tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya karena bibirnya sudah terlebih dahulu dibungkam oleh bibir Siwon melalui sebuah ciuman, hanya sebuah ciuman ringan yang diberatkan(?) sedikit karena Siwon tahu, Kyuhyun tidak terlalu suka 'disentuh'

"Kajja..." setelah mencium Kyuhyun didepan umum Siwon langsung menarik Kyuhyun menuju toko perhiasan tempat mereka tadi memesan sebuah cincin, mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang tengah mengamati mereka karena aksi Siwon barusan, sementara Kyuhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya karena malu

'Aisshhh, Siwon hyung pabbo…' batin Kyuhyun menahan malu

"Tuan? Saya pikir anda tidak jadi memesan cincin itu." ucap Yuri yang sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Siwon dan Kyuhyun

"Apa yang membuat noona berpikiran demikian?" tanya Siwon heran

"Habis tuan pergi begitu saja. O iya tuan, pesanan anda sudah selesai… ini, silahkan dilihat." Ucap Yuri menyerahkan sebuah cincin putih pesanan Siwon

"Bagaimana tuan? Apa ada yang kurang..."

"Ani noona, bagus… seperti yang aku inginkan, kalungnya?"

"Ah ne tuan, mianhe saya lupa… ini, silahkan."

"Gomawo noona, babyKyu… putar badanmu." Ucap Siwon memerintah pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya menurut saja, dan setelah Kyuhyun membelakangi Siwon, segera saja Siwon memasangkan kalung berliontin cincin tersebut keleher jenjang Kyuhyun

"Selesai, bagaimana menurutmu baby… apa kau suka?" tanya Siwon setelah selesai memasangkan kalungnya dan langsung memutar tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga menghadapnya

"Ne, hyung… bagus, lebih bagus dari cincin pemberian Umma." Ucap Kyuhyun senang sambil terus memegangi cincin pemberian Siwon tersebut, Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengarnya

"Tapi men_ hoekkk… uhukk, hoeekk…"

"Baby, kau kenapa chagi?" tanya Siwon khawatir saat melihat Kyuhyun yang hendak muntah, tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat lalu segera berlari ketoilet

"Noona, mianhe… mungkin kami tidak akan kembali lagi, ambilah ini untuk membayar cincin dan kalung tadi." Ucap Siwon yang terburu-buru menaruh kartu ATM-nya dan langsung pergi setelah melihat Yuri mengaggukan kepalanya berkali-kali, dan setelah Siwon berlalu pergi, Yuri hanya mampu melotot dengan mulut yang terus menganga lebar saat melihat nominal yang tertera dikartu ATM milik Siwon

"Ini terlalu banyak tuan… mungkin aku tidak perlu bekerja seumur hidupku jika kau memberikan ATM ini untukku…" gumam Yuri shock

.

.

.

"Baby… babyKyu, baby buka pintunya…" panggil Siwon yang terus menggedor-gedor pintu toilet, samar-samar Siwon dapat mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tengah muntah-muntah, Siwon sama sekali tidak peduli saat semua orang yang ada diruangan tersebut tengah memperhatikannya, yang Siwon pedulikan hanya Kyuhyun

"BabyKyu, buka pintunya baby… please…" Siwon terus meggedor-gedor pintu walaupun banyak orang yang menyuruhnya untuk jangan terlalu berisik, Siwon tidak peduli karena kini dia tengah khawatir saat tidak mendengar suara apapun dari dalam dan pintunya tidak kunjung terbuka juga, segera saja Siwon mendobrak pintu tersebut hingga terbuka lebar, dan mata Siwon langsung melebar saat melihat Kyuhyuh tengah terbaring lemas dilantai.

"BABYKYU…!" seru Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah tergeletak dilantai dalam keadaan pingsan sambil memeluk boneka pemberian Siwon, dan saat Siwon masuk semua orang yang tengah ada disanapun segera berkumpul hanya untuk sekedar melihat apa yang sedang terjadi

"BabyKyu… baby… baby sadarlah chagi." Siwon terus berusaha menyadarkan Kyuhyun dengan terus menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun, dan saat Siwon merasa usahanya hanya akan sia-sia, secepatnya Siwon merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya

"_Hyung… Kyuhyun pingsan…" ucap Siwon panic saat orang yang dia hubungi menjawab panggilannya_

"…"

"_Ne, hyung… aku akan segera datang kesana." Dan Siwon langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon dan langsung memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celananya_

Secepatnya Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun ala bridal style, tapi saat Siwon menyadari boneka simba dalam pelukan Kyuhyun terjatuh kelantai, Siwon segera melihat kebelakang tubuhnya

'Kenapa jadi ramai begini?' batin Siwon swetdrop saat melihat sekumpulan orang-orang yang tiba-tiba saja mengerubungi dirinya, saat Siwon melihat sesosok yeojya yang tengah menatap kearahnya tanpa berkedip

"Noona mianhe, bisakah kau ambilkan boneka itu dan menaruhnya diatas tubuh kekasihku." Ucap Siwon meminta tolong pada yeojya tersebut

"A-ah, n-ne…" ucap yeojya yang diketahui bernama Taeyeon gugup saat mendengar permohonan Siwon

'Sayang sekali, tampan-tampan ternyata Gay…' batin Taeyeon sambil berjalan kearah Siwon untuk mengambil boneka simba yang terjatuh dilantai lalu meletakkannya diatas tubuh Kyuhyun

"Gomawo noona." Ucap Siwon tersenyum ramah dan segera berlalu pergi sebelum Taeyeon membalas perkataannya

.

.

.

**BRAAAKKKKK…..**

"HYUNNGGG…" teriak Siwon membahana setelah menendang pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan JungSoo, membuat semua orang yang berada diruangan tersebut terkejut setengah mati

'Beruntunglah aku tidak memiliki penyakit jantung…' batin Leeteuk kaget saat mendengar pintunya didobrak dari luar dan tiba-tiba saja Siwon sudah berdiri diambang pintu sambil menggendong Kyuhyun

Siwon menjadi sedikit bersalah saat melihat Leeteuk dan seorang yeojya yang sepertinya pasien Leeteuk tengah menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh karena ulahnya barusan.

Dan tanpa permisi Siwon langsung memasuki ruang praktek Leeteuk lalu membaringkan Kyuhyun diatas bed yang tersedia diruangan tersebut.

"Ne noona, Seohyeon noona hanya perlu menjaga pola asupan gizi noona untuk mencegah komplikasi pada penyakit yang sedang noona derita... jika noona sering check up, mungkin noona bisa segera terlepas dari penyakit ini." Ucap Leeteuk yang kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat terpotong karena kedatangan Siwon yang luar biasa

"Baiklah saya permisi dulu… dan gomawo." Ucap Seohyeon ramah, Seohyeon segera berdiri lalu segera menjabat tangan Leeteuk dan segera pergi

"Ada apa Siwonnie, apa kau tidak bisa sedikit sopan padaku hm? Kenapa kau menjebol pintu ruang praktekku…" tanya Leeteuk lembut saat melihat Siwon tengah diam sambil memandangi Kyuhyun yang tengah terbaring diatas bed

"Dia pingsan hyung, aku tidak tahu ada apa dengannya… tapi, akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat aneh hyung." Gumam Siwon tanpa memandang Leeteuk

"Baiklah, aku akan memeriksanya." ucap Leeteuk, Siwon hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi keruang dimana tadi Leeteuk tengah berbicara dengan Seohyeon

.

.

.

"Siwon-ah." Panggil Leeteuk pada Siwon yang tengah duduk sambil melamun

"N-ne hyung…" Siwon sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan Leeteuk, tapi dengan cepat Siwon segera menghampiri Leeteuk

"Aku rasa… Kyuhyunie tengah hamil Siwon-ah." Ucap Leeteuk pelan sambil memandang Siwon, beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada suara apapun setelah Leeteuk berkata demikian

"Jangan bercanda hyung… aku tidak sedang berulang tahun hari ini." Ucap Siwon datar setelah sekitar 10 menit mereka hanya terdiam

"Aku tidak berbohong Siwonnie, jika kau tidak percaya… aku bisa menyuruh temanku yang spesialis kandungan untuk memeriksa ulang Kyuhyun… dan aku juga sudah memberikan beberapa vitamin pada Kyuhyun termasuk menyuntikan hormon yang dia perlukan saat kehamilan."

"Berapa usia janinnya hyung?"

"Sudah 16 minggu Siwon-ah, itu artinya janinnya sudah berusia 4 bulan, kau bisa mendengarkan detak jantung janinnya jika kau tidak percaya."

"Tapi selama ini Kyuhyun baik-baik saja hyung, tidak ada tanda sedikitpun bahwa dia tengah_mengandung…"

"Aku rasa Kyuhyunie juga belum mengetahui hal ini, Kyuhyunie hamil tanpa mengalami hal yang biasa dialami oleh orang hamil Siwon-ah… selain itu, tubuh Kyuhyunie yang kurang asupan gizi menyebabkan tumbuh kembang bayinya sedikit terhambat… itu juga yang menyebabkan tubuh Kyuhyunie menjadi kurus dan mudah lelah, dia butuh tenaga ekstra selain asupan makanan untuk dirinya, dia juga harus memberi asupan makanan untuk janinnya, sementara Kyuhyunie? jangankan memberi asupan untuk janinnya, asupan untuk dirinya sendiri bahkan tidak ada, sepertinya Kyuhyunie jarang makan Siwon-ah."

Siwon hanya mampu terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Leeteuk, tanpa terasa cairan bening mulai jatuh dari kelopak matanya.

"4 bulan, bukankah kejadian waktu itu terjadi_ 3 bulan yang lalu, dan selama itu aku_ be-belum pernah… 'menyentuhnya'… ja-jadi anak dalam perut Kyuhyun adalah_AAARRGGGHHHHH…" teriak Siwon frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya dan tubuh Siwon langsung ambruk kelantai, Leeteuk segera menghampiri Siwon yang kini tengah terduduk pasrah dilantai dan langsung memeluk Siwon untuk menenangkannya

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, Kyuhyun yang sudah tersadar dari pingsannya tengah mencuri dengar percakapan mereka, Kyuhyun yang tengah bersandar pada dinding langsung merosot kelantai tanpa tenaga dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir deras dipipinya, jujur Kyuhyun begitu shock saat mendengar kata-kata Leeteuk. Perlahan tangan kiri Kyuhyun meremas perutnya pelan sambil menangis sementara tangan kanannya memeluk boneka simba dengan sangat erat, dan saat Kyuhyun mendengar langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekatinya Kyuhyun langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik boneka…

**T.B.C**

_Mianhe updatenya lama chingudeul… *digetokreaders* gomawo buat yang sudah nunggu fic ini… gomawo juga buat yang sudah mereview ataupun membaca, jeongmal gomawo…_


	10. Chapter 10

**ETERNAL LOVE**

Super Junior © SM entertainment

Story By Coil Lawliet

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **_Untuk chap sebelumnya author benar-benar minta maaf ne, chap kemarin itu ada 'sedikit' kesalahan readersdeul, Kyuhyun umma itu hamil 4 bln dan kejadian dia diperkosa sama Changmin itu 4 bln yang lalu, bukan 3 bulan yang lalu… mianhe ne, membuat readersdeul bingung, pusing, gak ngerti, bikin esmosi, eslemon(?) escendol(?) esmambo(?) pengen nendang author, Dsb. Author benar-benar minta maaf, chap kemarin itu salah ngetik readersdeul. Soalnya fic-nya juga diketik malam-malam *kok-jadi-curhat-ya?* ya sudahlah… abaikan, Happy Reading ne… sekali lagi mianhe…*bungkuk-badan* semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**CHAPTER 10**_

Malam ini sangat berbeda dengan malam-malam biasanya. Atau itu hanya perasaan si namja tampan saja yang saat ini tampak tengah melamun, padahal dia sedang mengendarai mobil. Dan sesosok namja manis yang tengah duduk disampingnya juga tidak jauh berbeda dengannya, sepertinya mereka tengah terlarut dalam lamunan masing-masing, jika dilihat dari wajahnya si namja manis ini tampak tengah sedang memikul beban berat. lihatlah wajah pucatnya dimana jejak air mata masih tampak segar membekas dipipinya, matanya tampak bengkak, bibirnya terus bergerak-gerak seperti tengah mengucapkan sesuatu dalam diam. Menyedihkan, kata itulah yang sangat tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan si namja manis saat ini.

"H-hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun pelan, nada suaranya sedikit bergetar seperti orang yang tengah kedinginan. tidak ada jawaban, Kyuhyun melihat kearah Siwon, sepertinya Siwon masih belum sadar dari lamunannya.

Dengan pelan Kyuhyun memegang tangan kiri Siwon yang tengah menyetir, Siwon yang terkejut segera menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Wae baby?" tanya Siwon dengan nada khawatir sambil memandang Kyuhyun, segera saja Siwon memelankan laju mobilnya

"Ini bukan jalan keapartementku hyung, hyung mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung, Siwon hanya tersenyum lalu tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai madu Kyuhyun

"Kita akan menikah sebelum bayi itu lahir baby… dan Umma tidak boleh tahu tentang hal ini." Ucap Siwon pelan tanpa memandang Kyuhyun

"Jadi, hyung akan membawaku menemui umma hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun terkejut

"Ne baby, aku sudah menghubungi Minho-ah… dia bilang malam ini Appa dan Umma sedang ada dirumah, bukankah ini waktu yang sangat tepat baby?" tanya Siwon yang kini tengah memandang jalan didepannya

"Bagaimana jika sebelum kita mengutarakan maksud kita, umma-mu sudah lebih dulu mengusirku hyung?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi baby, percayalah…"

"Bagaimana jika itu terjadi hyung? Umma-mu sudah terlanjur membenciku, apalagi jika umma-mu tahu bahwa aku sedang mengandung seorang bayi, dan bayi ini bukan darah dagingmu hyung?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi baby."

"Bagaimana kalau itu terjadi hyung? Bagaimana jika umma-mu tahu bahwa bayi yang tengah aku kandung ini adalah anak dari hasil pemerkosaan hyung? BAGAIMANA JIKA UMMA-MU TAHU BAHWA AYAH DARI ANAK YANG AKU KANDUNG INI BUKAN KAU HYUNG, TAPI SHIM CHANGMIN… BA_"

"CUKUP BABYKYU…!" teriak Siwon penuh emosi dan langsung membanting setir kearah kiri jalan kemudian langsung menghentikan mobilnya, Kyuhyun yang kaget hanya mampu diam

"Aku hanya memikirkan kemungkinan terburuknya hyung… aku memang tidak pantas untukmu hyung… aku kotor, menjijikan… bahkan aku lebih menjijikan dari sampah." Lirih Kyuhyun yang semakin menyulut emosi Siwon, dengan kasar Siwon meraih kedua pundak Kyuhyun lalu mencengkramnya kuat-kuat, dan saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Siwon langsung menumpahkan seluruh emosinya

"DENGAR CHOI KYUHYUN, AKU HANYA MENGATAKANNYA SATU KALI DAN TIDAK AKAN MENGULANGINYA. AKU MENCINTAIMU DAN KITA AKAN MENIKAH SECEPATNYA, AKU TIDAK PEDULI JIKA APPA DAN UMMA-KU MENOLAKMU. INI HIDUPKU DAN AKU YANG AKAN MENENTUKANNYA… ARASEO…!" teriak Siwon tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya meringis saat merasakan sakit dikedua bahunya, Siwon sama sekali tidak peduli saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak kesakitan karena cengkraman tangannya

"JANGAN MEMBUATKU SEMAKIN EMOSI BABYKYU, aku tidak mau berbuat kasar padamu apalagi menyakitimu… dan berhentilah merendahkan dirimu sendiri."

"H-hyung… sa-sakittt…" ringis Kyuhyun dengan pandangan memohon, Siwon langsung melepaskan cengkramannya

"Mianhe…" lirih Siwon suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil audi hitam dengan nomor kendaraan -S 1 WON- tampak memasuki sebuah halaman rumah mansion Choi yang cukup mewah itu, ternyata bukan hanya mobil Siwon saja yang sudah terparkir disana, cukup banyak mobil mewah lain yang juga sudah lebih dulu berada disana, dan saat iris mata Siwon menangkap sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah dengan nomor kendaraan -M 1 NHO- tengah terparkir tak jauh dari mobilnya, Siwon hanya tersenyum simpul…

Setelah turun dari mobil. Siwon segera melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang baru saja menutup pintu mobil dan langsung menghampirinya lalu segera menarik lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kajja baby, dongsaengku juga sudah datang…" ucap Siwon dan langsung mengajak Kyuhyun untuk segera masuk kerumahnya

_**CKLEEEKKKKK…**_

Baru saja Siwon membuka pintu, tiba-tiba Hongki sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Siwon yang terkejut hanya memasang senyum canggung.

"Umma tidak menyangka, kau masih berani membawa namja itu kemari… Siwonnie." Ucap Hongki sinis sekilas matanya melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang kini tengah bersembunyi dibalik punggung Siwon

"Nggg… umma, kami baru saja sampai… apa begini cara umma menyambut putra umma yang baru saja pulang kerumahnya?" tanya Siwon tersenyum lembut pada Hongki

"Ne, kau boleh masuk chagi… tapi tidak dengan namja yang kau bawa." Ucap Hongki sambil berlalu dari hadapan Siwon

"Umma aku mau berbicara dengan Umma… ini masalah serius umma." Siwon langsung melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Hongki, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri dimbang pintu. Kyuhyun hanya diam memperhatikan Siwon yang tengah berjalan menuju sofa, dimana kini Hongki tengah duduk disamping Jonghyun yang tengah membaca buku.

"Kyuhyun hyung?" tanya Minho memastikan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari arah dapur, Minho segera berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun saat melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam mematung diambang pintu.

"N-ne…" jawab Kyuhyun ragu-ragu memandang Minho, jujur saja Kyuhyun merasa pernah bertemu dengan namja yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya, tapi saat itu kondisi Kyuhyun sedang buruk sehingga Kyuhyun tidak begitu peduli

"Ah~ apa kabar hyung? Aku Minho, Choi Minho… dongsaengnya Siwon hyung… kita pernah bertemukan hyung? Apa hyung masih ingat padaku…" tanya Minho antusias sementara tangan kanan Minho terjulur kedepan untuk menjabat tangan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun segera menjabat tangan Minho yang terulur didepannya

"Cho Kyuhyun, kabarku lumayan Minho-ssi bagaimana de_"

"Aishhh, jangan terlalu formal hyung, panggil Minho saja asal jangan Minnie ne…" ucap Minho tersenyum kecil, Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya

"Baiklah Minho-ah, kabarku baik… bagaimana denganmu?" ralat Kyuhyun

"Begitu lebih bagus hyung… kabarku baik hyung… kajja, masuklah hyung…" ajak Minho menarik lengan Kyuhyun

"Ne, kau terlihat baik dari luar…" lirih Kyuhyun pelan, yang kini tengah mengikuti langkah Minho

"Maksud hyung?" tanya Minho tidak mengerti yang otomatis langsung menghentikan langkahnya lalu segera menghadap Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tangan Kyuhyun langsung mengelus surai Minho dengan penuh kasih sayang…

"Minho-ah,kemari." Ucap Hongki tegas yang kini tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi Kyuhyun dan Minho, mendengar seruan Hongki, Kyuhyun langsung menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Minho

"Umma…" gumam Minho sedikit terkejut saat melihat Hongki tengah memandang kearah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan_jijik…

"Kemari kau…" panggil Hongki pada Minho, dan Minho tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah Umma-nya, dan setelah Minho berada didepannya, dengan kasar Hongki menarik tangan Minho agar Minho berdiri disampingnya.

"Dengar namja murahan, jangan pernah kau menyentuh anakku… aku tidak mau tangan kotormu itu mengotori Minho-ku, dan siapa yang menyuruhmu datang kemari hahh? Sebaiknya kau enyah dari hadapanku… tidak ada yang membutuhkan sampah sepertimu disini." Ucap Hongki dingin, tiba-tiba saja Siwon muncul dan langsung berdiri membelakangi tubuh Kyuhyun, sementara wajah Siwon tengah menatap Hongki dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"Mau melindunginya Siwonnie?"

"Ne, jika umma tidak suka kami ada disini… kami akan segera pergi."

"Sejak kapan kau mulai menomor satukan dia didalam hidupmu?"

"Sejak aku memutuskan bahwa dia akan menjadi calon 'istriku'…"

"Cihhh… menggelikan sekali saat kau mengatakan bahwa namja sampah ini adalah calon istrimu."

"Berhenti menghinanya Umma, dia bukan sampah…" ucap Siwon penuh penekanan pada kata terakhirnya

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau jelaskan… siapa ayah dari bayi yang sedang dia kandung?"

"Maksud umma?" tanya Siwon mengernyit heran, dari mana Hongki tahu? Pertanyaan itu langsung berputar diotak Siwon

"Leeteuk-shi…" panggil Hongki datar

Dan tiba-tiba saja pintu yang ada dibelakang Kyuhyun terbuka dan masuklah sesosok namja cantik yang terlihat sangat menawan dengan balutan tuxedo putihnya…

"Te-teukie hyung?" gumam Siwon terkejut saat melihat Leeteuk tengah berdiri diambang pintu

"Lupakan permohonanku barusan umma, kajja baby kita pergi saja dari sini… disini bukan tempat kita." Ucap Siwon sinis meraih tangan Kyuhyun lalu mengajaknya pergi

"Aku sangat kecewa padamu hyung…" bisik Siwon tajam saat melewati Leeteuk, sementra Leeteuk hanya diam

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Leeteuk-shi, Siwon-ah…" ucap Hongki saat Siwon baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu

"Atas dasar apa aku harus berterimakasih padanya…" ucap Siwon dingin tanpa menoleh pada Hongki dan langsung menyeret Kyuhyun keluar dari mansion Choi

"Jaga bicaramu Choi Siwon, kalau bukan karena … aku tidak akan mau merestui hubunganmu dengan namja itu, tapi karena sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada umma, umma bisa mengerti posisi namja itu…"

Saat Hongki berkata demikian Siwon langsung membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Hongki…

"Maksud umma?" tanya Siwon tidak mengerti

"Hhhh… Umma dan Appa sudah merestui hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun…"

"A-apa aku tidak salah dengar umma?" tanya Siwon mencoba meyakinkan pendengarannya

Saat Siwon melihat Hongki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, Siwon langsung tersenyum manis memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya… setelahnya terdengarlah teriakan keras yang langsung memantul diseluruh ruangan dimansion Choi yang berasal dari_siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon….

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya kini ruang makan dimansion Choi ramai dengan suara canda tawa yang berasal dari Hongki dan Siwon…

"Hahaha… aku setuju dengan pendapat umma, babyKyu pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik jika ia memakai gaun dihari pernikahan nanti… bagaimana menurutmu baby?" tanya Siwon meminta dukungan dari Kyuhyun saat Hongki mengatakan bagaiman jika dihari pernikahan mereka nanti Kyuhyun mengenakan gaun dan bukan tuxedo, Kyuhyun hanya memelototi Siwon dalam diam.

"Hehehe…" Siwon hanya cengengesan tidak jelas saat melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang mampu menusuk sampai ketulang sumsumnya

"Aku namja hyung… jika hyung mau, hyung saja yang memakai gaun…" ucap Kyuhyun ketus, dan semua orang yang ada diruang makan tersebut hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun

"HAHAHA… hyung, jika hyung mau mengenakan gaun dihari pernikahan hyung nanti, aku akan memotret hyung sebanyak mungkin. Aku pasti akan mengabadikan moment tersebut… hahaha…" ucap Minho yang tertawa paling keras dan terlihat sangat puas melihat hyung kandungnya menderita

"Ck, babyMin… hentikan tertawaanmu itu, suaramu merusak gendang telinga hyung. apa kau lupa sedang berbicara dengan siapa hm?" ucap Siwon menatap Minho tajam

"Akkhhh… aku jadi takut hyung, umma… ada singa ngamuk disini." Adu Minho pada Hongki yang tengah duduk didepannya

"Ck, sudahlah… kenapa kalian selalu saja ribut hm? Kau juga Wonnie, berhentilah tersenyum mencurigakan seperti itu pada Minho-ah." Ucap Hongki yang melihat Siwon tengah menatap Minho sambil menyeringai lebar

"Ne, umma…" ucap Siwon malas dan langsung melanjutkan makannya

"Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana dengan kandunganmu? sudah berapa bulan…" tanya Jonghun menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk disamping Hongki

"Ba-baik ahjussi… u-usia kandunganku su-sudah 4 bulan…" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit gugup dan_takut.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, kau bisa memanggilku Appa… selain itu kau tidak perlu takut padaku. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu… apa kau tidak berniat melaporkan kasus yang menimpamu kepada pihak berwajib Kyuhyun-ah?"

"A-aniyo Appa a_"

"Waeyo?" tanya Hongki terkejut dan langsung memotong kata-kata Kyuhyun

"A_"

"Baby, ada baiknya kita melaporkan kejadian yang menimpamu itu… ini kriminal babyKyu, walaupun kasusnya sudah lama, setidaknya si tiang tower itu harus mendapat hukuman dari perbuatan yang sudah ia lakukan." Ucap Siwon menginterupsi

"A-aniyo hyung, aku sudah sangat bersyukur karena hyung masih mau menerimaku dengan kondisiku yang sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang kuinginkan selain itu hyung, lagi pula Appa dan Umma hyung juga sudah setuju dengan hubungan kita."

"Tapi BabyKyu hyu_"

"Aku hanya tidak mau memperpanjang masalah hyung… please." Ucap Kyuhyun memohon

"Ne, arraseo baby… jika itu bisa membuatmu bahagia." Siwon menyerah dan hanya tersenyum pada Kyuhyun

"Baiklah, jika itu sudah menjadi keputusan kalian… Umma dan Appa tidak akan ikut campur lagi, dan Kyuhyunie… mianhe ne, jika selama ini umma sudah sangat menyakiti perasaanmu…" ucap Hongki yang kini tengah mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis

"Umma dengar dari Siwonnie jika kau kuliah dengan menggunakan beasiswa… fantastic, kau sangat pintar… kau bisa mendapat gelar sarjana tanpa mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun? Semoga anakmu kelak sama pintarnya denganmu…" ucap Hongki memuji, sementara Kyuhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya karena malu, dan Hongki segera meraih dagu Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun mau menatapnya

"Seharusnya kau bangga chagi…" ucap Hongki tersenyum

"Ne… benar yang dikatakan Hongki, Kyu-ah… baiklah Appa sudah selesai. Kalian lanjutkan saja makan kalian, Appa masih ada urusan..." ucap Jonghun dan segera bangun dari duduknya kemudian segera berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian lanjutkan saja makan kalian ne… Umma sudah selesai…" Hongki mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak menyusul Jonghun tapi sebelum itu_

"Makanlah yang banyak ne, kau terlihat kurus…" ucap Hongki menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan

"Ne, umma… jeongmal gomawo umma sudah perhatian padaku..." ucap Kyuhyun terharu dan Hongki hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum sebagai jawaban

Setelah Hongki pergi, ruang makan tiba-tiba menjadi sepi. hanya keheningan yang ada…

"Ekhmm… Minho-ah, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Taemin? Hyung pikir kau akan membawanya kemari malam ini, sepertinya kau tidak memiliki nyali untuk menunjukan dia pada umma dan Appa ne?" tanya Siwon yang mencoba memecahkan keheningan yang ada

"Aniyo, hyung jangan asal bicara… aku hanya belum siap memperkenalkan Taeminie pada umma dan Appa, hyung tahukan jika Taeminie hanyalah namja biasa… umma pasti akan menolak Taeminie mentah-mentah jika tahu latar belakang Taemin seperti apa." Minho terlihat sedih saat mengatakan hal itu, Siwon langsung menepuk pundak Minho

"Aniyo babyMin… bawalah Taemin kemari, hyung juga ingin melihat seperti apa namja yang sudah berani merebut my babyMin dariku… kau tenang saja, hyung pasti akan membantumu… bukan begitu babyKyu?" tanya Siwon memandang Kyuhyun yang kini tengah mengupas apel, Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya

"Sudahlah Minho-ya… sejak kapan kau menjadi penakut seperti ini hm? Dengar Cho Minho, jika kau tidak mau membawa Taemin kemari. Aku yang akan menjemputnya dan akan aku perkenalkan pada umma dan Appa bahwa aku akan menikah dengannya setelah aku menikah dengan babyKyu…"

_**JDDUUUAAKKK…..**_

"Akkhhh… a-appo…" ringis Siwon saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah apel merah mendarat tepat diwajahnya dan mengenai hidungnya

"Kajja Minho-ah, kita pergi saja dari sini… kau tidak mau bukan jika harus mendengar si kuda liar itu bicara macam-macam lagi…" ucap Kyuhyun datar tanpa dosa saat melihat Siwon tengah meringis memegangi hidungnya yang tengah mengeluarkan darah akibat 'menerima' lemparan apel dari Kyuhyun, Minho hanya menganggukan kepalanya cepat, takut jika hal yang dialami oleh hyungnya juga akan menimpa dirinya. Sebelum pergi Minho sempat menatap Siwon dengan tatapan kasihan…

"Dasar kuda liar, belum juga menikahiku… dia sudah berani berkata seperti itu didepanku…" gerutu Kyuhyun kesal sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang makan, Minho yang tengah mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang hanya diam saja walaupun Minho tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh hyungnya tadi hanya sebuah candaan.

'Aku heran, mood Kyuhyun hyung ternyata mudah berubah… beberapa jam yang lalu dia terlihat sedih setengah mati… beberapa menit kebelakang dia terlihat takut saat Appa menanyakan keadaan kandungannya, dan sekarang Kyuhyun hyung sudah bisa marah-marah… Miracle…' batin Minho yang kini diotaknya tengah diputar lagu Miracle by Super Junior

_Life couldn't get better (hey~) __  
__Nan nol pume ango nara __  
__Purun darul hyanghe nara (ho~) __  
__Jamdun noui ib machul koya_

Minho mulai bersenandung dalam hati sambil senyam-senyum sendiri, entah apa yang ia pikirkan, author juga tidak tahu*plakkk*…

.

.

.

Malam ini berlalu dengan indah, sesosok namja tampan tampak tengah duduk disebuah sofa diruang keluarga sementara tangannya tengah memegang sebuah kalung dengan liontin salib, pandangannya tampak fokus kedepan, lebih tepatnya pada sesosok namja manis yang tengah duduk didepan layar tv bersama dengan sesosok namja yang pasti lebih muda darinya jika mengingat namja yang tengah duduk bersama si namja manis tersebut adalah dongsaengnya sendiri. Dari keributan yang ada, sepertinya dua namja tersebut tengah bertanding game, Wajah si namja manis terlihat sangat bahagia, bibirnya terus mengulum senyum manis, melihat hal itu perlahan mata si namja tampan menutup untuk sesaat…

'Jagalah senyumnya tuhan…' batin si namja tampan sambil menggenggam erat sebuah kalung berliontin salib pemberian Appa-nya dulu, sebulir air bening perlahan jatuh dari kelopak matanya saat si namja tampan kembali membuka matanya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

_Mianhe jika updatenya kelamaan ne. Author mulai terkena WB… selain itu, ide untuk melanjutkan fic satu ini kadang muncul dan kadang hilang, oke segitu saja curhatnya… jangan lupa R&R ne, mianhe jika chap ini jelek, mengecewakan, dst… sampai jumpa dichap depan… Pai-pai…_


	11. Chapter 11

**ETERNAL LOVE**

Super Junior © SM Entertainment

Story By Coil Lawliet

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

**Warning: **gaje, typo, aneh, ancur, de-el-el

**A/N: **Mianhe kelamaan update ne… readersdeul pasti sudah lupa dengan jalan ceritanya? *Readers:Sukurlah-kalau-author-nyadar-mah* Mianhe jika chap ini mengecewakan, ada fakta mengejutkan disini. Tentang Hongki-ssi yang begitu mudahnya menerima Kyuhyun-ssi sebagai hantu *plakkk* mianhe, maksudnya mantu. **Happy Reading…**

**.**

**.**

Sesosok namja tampan baru saja turun dari mobil mewah yang dikendarainya, setelah menutup pintu mobil namja tampan tersebut segera mengalihkan pandangannya kesebuah gedung mewah yang berada tepat didepannya. SAPPHIRE BLUE Hospital, itulah nama yang tertera diatas gedung mewah tersebut.

Namja tampan yang kita tahu bernama Choi Siwon itu kini tengah memasuki pintu utama rumah sakit, setelah menaiki lift Siwon segera berjalan melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit dengan langkah terburu-buru menuju sebuah ruangan yang ingin sekali ia kunjungi. Ani, Lebih tepatnya bukan ruangannya tapi orang yang berada diruangan tersebut. Oke, Sore ini Siwon berencana untuk mengorek informasi dari Leeteuk mengenai alasan Hongki bisa dengan mudahnya menyetujui hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Sungguh sangat mencurigakan bukan? Selain itu, Siwon hapal betul sifat ummanya. Sifat Hongki sangat keras sama seperti dirinya. Jadi wajar saja jika Siwon curiga bukan? Katakan iya atau kau tidak akan pernah bisa melihat matahari terbit lagi *maksa*

Dan saat Siwon sudah sampai didepan pintu yang bertuliskan Leeteuk. Siwon segera mendobrak pintu dan tanpa berkata sepatah katapun Siwon langsung menyeret Leeteuk keluar dari ruangannya. Untunglah saat ini Leeteuk sudah tidak memiliki pasien lagi karena jam praktek Leeteuk sudah habis dimakan Ddongkoma(?)

"Siwonnie, ada apa ini?" Leeteuk sangat terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Siwon memasuki ruangannya dan tanpa permisi Siwon menyeretnya keluar dari gedung rumah sakit

"Siwon-ah? Hei, aku sedang berbicara denganmu." Leeteuk mulai emosi saat melihat Siwon yang hanya diam dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Saat ini Leeteuk tidak tahu dia akan dibawa kemana oleh namja tampan yang kini tengah mengendarai mobil mewahnya tersebut

Cukup lama hanya keheningan yang ada didalam mobil yang ditumpangi Leeteuk tersebut, Leeteuk menjadi malas bertanya saat ia mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan pada Siwon terkait sikap Siwon yang tiba-tiba saja menyeretnya keluar dari ruang kerjanya tanpa memberitahu Leeteuk sebelumnya tapi reaksi si namja tampan itu hanya diam dan diam.

Tidak lama kemudian Leeteuk menyadari bahwa kini mereka tengah memasuki wilayah pantai Dilihat dari jalanan yang tadinya aspal kini berubah menjadi pasir. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya tepat dipinggiran pantai, Siwon segera keluar dari mobil disusul oleh Leeteuk.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kemari Siwonnie?" Leeteuk mulai heran kenapa Siwon mengajaknya pergi kepantai, jika Siwon ingin melihat sunset seharusnya Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun bukan? Masakah Siwon mau bermesraan dengan Leeteuk? *digampar-Sparkyu*

"Teukie hyung, aku mau bertanya pada hyung." Siwon mulai membuka suara setelah sejak tadi hanya bungkam

'Alhamdullilah… sepertinya setan yang merasuki Siwonnie sudah keluar.' Batin Leeteuk *mendadak-islam*

"Ne, mengenai apa Siwonnie?" sekilas Leeteuk memandang Siwon yang kini tengah bersandar dibangian depan mobil *author-gak-tahu-namanya* #plakk

"Kyuhyun, kenapa umma dan appa bisa begitu mudah menyetujui hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun." Siwon sedikit menuntut jika mengingat Siwon sangat penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi, beginilah nasib orang yang ketinggalan berita *plakk*

"…"

"Hyung? Teukkie hyung?" panggil Siwon saat melihat Leeteuk hanya diam

"A-ah~ ne, wae?" Leeteuk terlihat gelagapan saat mendengar Siwon memanggilnya

"Aku bertanya padamu hyung, bukan menyuruhmu untuk melamun." Siwon sedikit kesal saat melihat reaksi Leeteuk, sungguh sangat jauh dari harapan. Oh ayolah, bukan ini yang diinginkan Siwon.

"N-ne, mianhe Woonie-ah… tadi kau bertanya apa?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan mimic wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin membuat Siwon muak melihatnya

"Ck, aku bertanya kenapa umma dan appa bisa dengan mudahnya menyetu_"

**Because of you…**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk.**

**Because of you…**

**I learned to play on the safe side.**

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah lagu mengalun lembut dari ponsel milik Leeteuk, segera saja namja cantik itu merogoh saku celananya.

'Apalagi itu? Mengganggu saja.' batin Siwon gusar

"Mianhe Siwonnie, hyung harus menganggkat telfon dulu." Ucap Leeteuk saat melihat ada panggilan masuk ke ponselnya

"Ne, arraseo." Jawab Siwon tersenyum maklum padahal dalam hati Siwon dongkol setengah mampus

"_Yeoboseo?" ucap Leeteuk setelah menekan tombol jawab dilayar ponselnya_

"…"

"_Ne, aku akan segera datang Kanginie… tunggulah."_

**PIIKKK…**

Leeteuk segera menutup ponselnya setelah selesai berbicara dengan si penelfone yang ternyata adalah 'suaminya'.

"Mianhe Siwonnie, aku harus segera pulang… Anak-anakku mengamuk dirumah." Ucap Leeteuk dengan nada khawatir yang sangat kentara

"Tapi hyu_"

"Lain kali kita bahas lagi, aku harus segera pergi sebelum putra sulungku membahayakan nyawa semua dongsaengnya… kau tentu tahu bagaimana sifat Xiumin bukan? Aku tidak mau dia membahayakan ke-12 dongsaengnya…" Leeteuk tampak memohon pada Siwon

"Ne, Teukkie hyung." Siwon hanya bisa pasrah saat melihat kedua mata Leeteuk tampak berkaca-kaca

"Gomawo Siwonnie." Leeteuk segera pergi dari hadapan Siwon, dan Siwon hanya bisa diam melihat kepergian Leeteuk

"AAARRGGGGGHHHHH…." Teriak Siwon frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya

.

.

.

Malam ini langit begitu terang karena cahaya bulan purnama, angin bertiup cukup pelan dan mampu membawa ketenangan bagi siapapun yang sedang menghirup udara segar malam ini, begitupun dengan sesosok namja yang kini tengah berdiri dibalkon kamarnya sambil terus memandagi langit malam. Cahaya lampu yang berasal dari jalanan yang pastinya sangat ramai dikota seoul ikut meramaikan suasana dengan kerlap-kerlipnya yang sangat menawan. Sesosok namja manis tampak tengah menatap kelangit, pandangannya begitu kosong, sesekali matanya yang terlihat sayu itu tampak berkaca-kaca seolah tengah menangis dalam diam…

"Hongki-ya, kau kenapa?" tanya Jonghun menepuk pundak Hongki pelan, namja yang dipanggil Hongki terlihat sangat terkejut dan secepatnya menghapus jejak air matanya sebelum membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kearah 'suaminya'

"A-aniyo… malam ini langit begitu cantik, lihatlah Jonghun-ah." Hongki kembali memandang langit malam dan membiarkan Jonghun memeluk pinggangnya sambil menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Hongki

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan chagi?" tanya Jonghun tepat ditelinga Hongki

"A-ani, jangan seperti ini Jonghun-ah." Hongki kembali membalikan tubuhnya dan bermaksud mendorong dada Jonghun tapi Jonghun malah menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Hongki

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Jonghun mengulangi pertanyaannya tapi kali ini berbeda dengan yang tadi, nada bicara Jonghun terdengar sangat datar

**GLUUUPP…..**

Hongki menelan ludah gugup, jika seperti ini itu artinya Jonghun sedang tidak ingin bercanda dengannya.

"A-aku hanya kepikiran ucapan Leeteuk-ah." Hongki menundukan kepalanya saat melihat Jonghun tengah memandangi wajahnya dan hendak memandang matanya untuk mencari kejujuran disana

"Leeteuk?" Jonghun terlihat bingung

"N-ne, kau ingat ucapan dia waktu kemarin bukan? Apa menurutmu aku egois? Ah ani, sangat egois?" tanya Hongki memandang wajah Jonghun dengan ekspresi polosnya

_**FLASH BACK…**_

"_Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun sangat tidak pantas untuk Siwon, Hongki-ssi?"_

"_Dia tidak sebanding dengan Siwon, aku yakin asal usulnya pasti tidaklah jelas... Bukankah orang tuanya juga sangat tidak jelas."_

"_Tidak ingatkah kau jika beberapa puluh tahun kebelakang kau berada tepat diposisi Kyuhyun?"_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Diperkosa oleh namja yang sangat membencimu karena namja tersebut berpikir bahwa kau telah merebut namjachingunya, lalu hamil, dan namja yang memperkosamu sama sekali tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Bukankah waktu itu kau juga sangat beruntung karena ada Jonghun yang menyelamatkanmu dan mau menerimamu dengan kondisimu yang saat itu tengah hamil muda?"_

"_A-aku_"_

"_Ingatlah Hongki-ssi… posisi Kyuhyun saat ini lebih memprihatinkan dari pada kau. Beruntung saat itu kau memiliki kedua orang tua yang sangat menyayagimu dan mau membantumu menyelesaikan masalah yang tengah kau hadapi dengan menjebloskan namja yang tengah memperkosamu kepenjara sementara Kyuhyun? Dia sebatang kara… jika bukan Siwon yang menjadi sumber kehidupannya siapa lagi? Hanya Siwon yang menjadi motivasinya untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Pikirkan perkataanku baik-baik Hongki-ssi… aku tidak mau kau menyesal nantinya."_

_**FLASH BACK END…**_

"Ani. Kau tidak egois… Sudahlah chagi, itu hanya masa lalu. sekarang tidurlah, ini sudah larut malam. Bukankah besok kita harus menemani Siwon dan Kyuhyun untuk fitting baju yang akan mereka kenakan dipernikahan mereka nanti." Jonghun langsung menarik lengan Hongki dan langsung mengajak Hongki menuju tempat tidur

"Ne, gomawo… kau namja yang sangat baik, aku beruntung bisa memilikimu. Dan terima kasih kau sudah mau menganggap Siwonnie seperti anak kandungmu sendiri. Aku sangat bahagia saat kau sama sekali tidak pernah membeda-bedakan Siwon dan Minho." Hongki menjadi terharu saat mengingat masa lalunya yang sangat pahit, bukankah dengan persamaan nasib seharusnya Hongki bisa dengan mudah menerima Kyuhyun. Seharusnya memang demikian. Tapi salahkah jika Hongki menginginkan Siwon mendapatkan pendamping yang benar-benar pantas untuknya

"Itu sudah kewajibanku chagi." Jonghun menatap Hongki lembut

"Apa anak-anak sudah tidur?"

"Ne, Minho sudah tidur dikamarnya. Siwon tidur disofa kamarnya dan Kyuhyun tidur diatas ranjang Siwon." Tentu Jonghun tahu, karena sebelum Jonghun tidur ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melihat sebentar kekamar putra-putranya.

"Kenapa mereka tidak seranjang?" tanya Hongki mengernyitkan alisnya bingung

"Entahlah, mungkin Siwon takut melakukan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun saat dia tengah tertidur." Jawab Jonghun ngasal

.

.

.

**AT BUTIK…**

Jadwal hari ini adalah fitting baju pengantin. Siwon tampak sibuk mencari gaun pengantin yang ia rencanakan akan dikenakan oleh Kyuhyun saat pesta pernikahan mereka, berbeda dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun malah sibuk mencari tuxedo yang akan ia kenakan besok. Sementara Hongki malah sibuk mencari pakaian bayi dan Jonghun hanya bisa berswetdrop ria melihat Hongki yang tampak semangat mencari pakaian bayi.

"Hongki-ah, umur kandungan Kyuhyunie baru 4 bulan chagi. Untuk apa kau mencari pakaian bayi?" tanya Jonghun yang mulai terlihat jenuh, pasalnya dari tadi tidak ada capeknya Hongki terus memilih pakaian bayi yang bagus-bagus dan lucu-lucu untuk calon bayi Kyuhyun

'Dasar Uke rempong…' gerutu Jonghun dalam hati

"Jonghunnie… menurutmu bayi Kyuhyunie namja atau yeojya?" tanya Hongki sambil memandang Jonghun yang kini tengah duduk diatas kursi

"Yang pasti bukan namja setengah yeojya ataupun kebalikannya." Jawab Jonghun malas

"Jonghunnie~ aku serius…" Hongki menghampiri Jonghun dengan membawa sebuah pakaian bayi perempuan ditangan kanan dan pakaian bayi laki-laki ditangan kiri

**Disudut lain…**

"Baby, cobalah yang ini." Siwon menyerahkan beberapa gaun pengantin pada Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam melihat beberapa gaun pengantin yang kini tengah disodorkan Siwon padanya

'What the?' batin Kyuhyun swetdrop

"Hhhh… hyung, aku sudah bilang padamu. aku tidak ingin memakai gaun." Kyuhyun mencoba bersabar menghadapi Siwon yang entah kenapa sangat ngotot sekali menyuruhnya mengenakan gaun dipesta pernikahan mereka

"Tapi baby, kau akan terlihat sangat cantik dan manis jika mengenakan gaun… lagi pula kau tahu aturannya bukan? Salah satu pasangan harus ada yang mengenakan gaun babyKyu. Dan hyung tidak mungkin mengenakan gaun." Siwon berkata dengan PeDe-nya

"Kenapa tidak hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun heran dan sangat ingin tahu apa alasan Siwon

"Karena hyung seme."

**JDDEEERRRRR…..**

Rasanya ada suara petir yang sangat keras saat Kyuhyun mendengar jawaban Siwon, dan Kyuhyun hanya mampu swetdrop. Oke, suatu alasan yang sungguh teramat sangat tidak bermutu… itulah yang ada diotak Kyuhyun.

"Ck, aku tetap tidak mau memakainya." Tolak Kyuhyun

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu mengenakan pakaian saat pernikahan kita nanti… babyKyu." Siwon langsung menyeringai pada Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya, sementara Kyuhyun hanya memasang ekspresi datarnya

"…"

"Jadi… mau pilih yang mana MyBaby~" tanya Siwon menggoda Kyuhyun

"Berikan padaku." Kyuhyun langsung mengambil gaun pengantin dari tangan Siwon dengan sedikit kasar

"Hahaha….." Siwon tertawa saat melihat Kyuhyun berlalu dari hadapannya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Siwonnie, berhentilah mengerjainya…" Hongki yang kebetulan lewat dan menyaksikan perdebatan Siwon dan Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Siwon kemudian memukul pelan kepala putranya menggunakan tas-nya

"Hehehe… itu tandanya aku sayang padanya umma." Siwon langsung merangkul bahu ummanya sambil menunjukan seyumnya yang sangat menawan

"Tapi tidak begitu caranya chagi, kau hanya membuatnya jengkel… bagaimana kalau setelah ini dia membencimu?" mendengar ucapan Hongki, Siwon langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat

"Ani, itu tidak mungkin umma… karena dia cinta mati padaku." Ujar Siwon dengan penuh percaya diri

"Bukannya kau yang cinta mati padanya." Ucap Hongki swetdrop

.

.

.

**DAY WEDDING…**

"Choi Siwon, bersediakah kau menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai 'istrimu' dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, dan bersedia mencintainya selama-lamanya sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Aku bersedia." Jawab Siwon mantap

"Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun, bersediakah kau menerima Choi Siwon sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, dan bersedia mencintainya selama-lamanya sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, aku bersedia." Ucap Kyuhyun bahagia

"Maka, sekarang kalian telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri… Choi Siwon kau boleh mencium pasanganmu Cho Kyuhyun."

Bukannya melakukan apa yang seperti Pastur katakan, Siwon malah langsung menggedong Kyuhyun ala bridal style lalu segera berlari menuju pintu keluar dengan diiringi teriakan yang sangat ramai oleh para saksi yang hadir.

"KYYAAA~ AKU JUGA MAU DIGENDONG SEPERTI ITU OLEH PANGERAN KODOKKK…" teriak Taemin keras yang mampu memekakan telinga siapapun, sementara Minho yang berada disamping kanan Taemin hanya bisa menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Berbeda dengan Minho, Onew atau Lee Jinki -temannya Minho- yang kini berdiri disamping kiri Taemin tetap terlihat stay cool

'Untung gue pake headset…' batin Onew

'Ck, sepertinya Siwon hyung sudah tidak sabar…' batin Taemin menyeringai

'Kenapa Taem jadi lebay?' batin Readers

"Andai Yesungie hyung juga seperti itu…" gumam Wookie melirik kearah sesosok namja berkepala besar *di-gampar-clouds* yang kini tengah berdiri disampinya dengan gaya *sok* cool-nya sambil menggendong Ddongkoma ¬¬"

'Semoga saja Mimi-ge tidak akan melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh Shi Yuan-ge saat pernikahan kami nanti… aku pasti akan sangat malu.' Batin Henry gelisah, dan Henry semakin gelisah saat melihat kearah Zhoumi dimana kini Zhoumi tenggah menyeringai padanya

''Sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti Siwon-ah… mana ada fishy menggedong monkey?'' gumam Donghae pelan, takut jika Eunhyuk mendengar ucapannya

"Tenang saja Hae-ah… sebagai Seme yang baik aku akan menggedong Uke-ku." Jawab Eunhyuk enteng

"ANNIII… AKU YANG SEME MONKEY…!" teriak Donghae membahana sehingga semua mata melihat kearahnya, sementara Eunhyuk hanya mampu berswetdrop

"Uppsss~" gumam Donghae dengan peluh didahinya setelah sadar bahwa teriakannya barusan membuat seluruh hadirin yang hadir sontak melihat kearahnya

.

.

.

**MALAM HARINYA…**

"Hyung, bagaimana jika kita buka kado." Kyuhyun menarik lengan Siwon yang kini tengah duduk disofa sambil menonton acara televisi

"Sebaiknya kita buka bajumu saja baby…" Siwon menyeringai kearah Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berdiri disampingnya

**PLAAKKK…**

"Aawww… appo babyKyu." Siwon langsung meringis saat merasakan pipinya terasa panas akibat tamparan Kyuhyun

"Makannya jangan yadong. Ayo kita buka kadonya." Kyuhyun langsung berlalu pergi kekamar mereka dan Siwon hanya mengikutinya dari belakang

"Dimulai dari kado milik dongsaeng Siwon hyung ne." ucap Kyuhyun setelah mereka bersama-sama duduk diatas tempat tidur dimana tempat tidur mereka kini dipenuhi oleh beberapa kado dari kerabat dekat mereka termasuk teman-teman kampus, ELF(?), Siwonest(?), SparKyu(?), dan juga kado dari author. untuk saat ini kamar mereka layaknya toko dengan banyaknya kado pernikahan disana-sini

"A-apa ini?" Kyuhyun terlihat sangat terkejut saat membuka kado dari Minho, bentuk kadonya mirip kodok besar(?) tapi saat dibuka ternyata isinya tidaklah sebesar bentuknya, malah sangat kecil

"Itu kondom baby." Jawab Siwon malas saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah memegang sebuah bungkus kecil berbentuk kotak dan terlihat sangat tipis dengan tulisan_ *Readers:Sutra?* ani, entahlah author juga tidak tahu mereknya *plakk*

"Ne, aku tahu tapi kenapa Minho memberikan kita benda ini sebagai hadiah pernikahan kita? Tidak adakah yang lain?" Kyuhyun sungguh sangat tidak percaya dengan hadiah yang diberikan dongsaeng Siwon yang terlihat polos diluar tapi mesum didalam itu

"Mungkin babyMin sedang tidak punya uang." Tebak Siwon asal

"Ck, tidak masuk akal jika mengingat posisinya saat ini merupakan putra kedua dari presdir sebuah perusahaan ternama dikorea."

"Mungkin Hongki umma menyita semua ATM serta barang berharga miliknya, aku dengar akhir-akhir ini BabyMin sering membuat umma naik darah. Sudahlah kita buka yang lain saja baby." Siwon segera mengambil kado lain lalu segera menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun

"Ne." Kyuhyun segera membuka kado berikutnya

"APA LAGI INI?" teriak Kyuhyun histeris setelah membuka sebuah kado berbentuk ikan dengan gambar monkey yang tengah memegang stroberry. Kyuhyun melotot melihat sebuah benda bulat dan gepeng yang ternyata adalah_

"Itu kaset yadong chagi, masa ka_"

"AKU TAHUU HYUNGGGGG….." Kyuhyun langsung membuat hujan local tepat didepan wajah Siwon yang kebetulan berada didepannya

"Gak usah pake kuah telor." Gumam Siwon sambil membersihkan wajah tampannya menggunakan tissue karena baru saja ia terkena hujan local dari Kyuhyun

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sewot sambil mendelik tajam

'Tuhan, save me…' batin Siwon reflex saat melihat tatapan menusuk yang dilayangkan Kyuhyun padanya

"Ani, itu pasti dari pasangan yadong semesta… HaeHyuk memang King of yadong." Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas mendapati kelakuan saraf semua teman 'suaminya'

Sementara kado yang lainnya…

Cake kura-kura dari YeWook, Karena Wookie suka memasak dan Yesung suka kura-kura. Jadi Wookie dan Yesung membuat sebuah cake dengan bentuk kura-kura plus makanan khas kura-kura disertai foto Ddangkoma *gak-gitu-juga-kali*

Jam dinding berbentuk koala dan sekotak besar kue mochi dari ZhouRy. *ini-agak-lumayan*

Fosil lumba-lumba dari Junsu. *ini-yang-paling-parah*

Dan masih banyak lagi kado pernikahan aneh bin gaje lainnya yang tidak bisa author jelaskan karena saking banyaknya. *Readers:bilang-aja-malas-ngetik*

.

.

.

Pagi kembali datang seperti biasanya, aktifitaspun dimulai kembali jika mengingat ini adalah hari senin. Sesosok namja manis tampak tengah berkutat didapur dan terlihat sangat sibuk mencuci peralatan makan jika mengingat baru saja ia selesai sarapan pagi bersama suaminya. Setelah selesai mencuci peralatan makan, namja manis itu segera pergi menuju ruang tamu, dimana kini sesosok namja tampan yang kini sudah resmi menjadi suaminya tengah sibuk mengenakan sepatu kantor.

"Hyung, apa hari ini hyung akan pergi kekantor?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mengajukan pertanyaan yang sangat tidak bermutu menurut Siwon

"Tentu saja baby, hyung harus bekerja lebih rajin lagi agar Appa tidak mengirim hyung keAmerika, kau tentu tidak mau bukan jika harus berpisah dari hyung?" dengan pede-nya Siwon berkata demikian membuat Kyuhyun menjadi sangat ingin memukulnya jika bisa

"Ani, silahkan saja jika hyung mau pergi keAmerika. Saat hyung kembali lagi keKorea hyung hanya akan mendengar namaku saja." Ucap Kyuhyun sinis

"Maksudmu kau akan bunuh diri baby, hmm?" Siwon bangkit dari duduknya setelah selesai memasang sepatunya sehingga kini ia tengah berdiri didepan Kyuhyun

"Aniyo, berangkatlah hyung. Bukankah hari ini hyung ada meeting? Aku akan datang kekantor saat makan siang nanti." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil merapikan kemeja Siwon dan sedikit membenarkan letak dasi-nya

Melihat jarak antara wajahnya dan Kyuhyun hanya tinggal beberapa senti, Siwon langsung memberikan morning kiss pada Kyuhyun. Sejenak Kyuhyun hanya diam mematung saat perlahan bibir Siwon mengulum bibirnya, perlahan Kyuhyunpun membalas ciuman Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya diam saat tiba-tiba saja Siwon mendekap tubuhnya

"Hmm… kenapa tidak sekarang saja baby?" bisik Siwon tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun, hanya perasaan Kyuhyun atau memang suara Siwon sedikit berat

"H-hyungggh… i-ini masihhh pag-ghiiie… ngghhh…" Kyuhyun sedikit mendesah saat Siwon mulai menjilat sambil menggigiti kecil-kecil cuping telinganya lalu mengulumnya

"H-hyunngghhh… jang-ngannnhh… akkhhh…" Kyuhyun semakin mendesah saat ciuman Siwon mulai turun keleher jenjangnya, menciptakan bercak kemerahan yang cukup banyak disana, Siwon hanya diam, mungkin ia tengah berkonsentrasi *plakk* sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa menengadahkan kepalanya keatas untuk memudahkan Siwon dalam menjelajahi leher putih mulusnya

"Ja-jangan hyunggg, ak-aku mohon… p…please…" lirih Kyuhyun menahan tangan kanan Siwon yang hendak membuka rasleting celananya

"Wae babyKyu?" tanya Siwon meminta penjelasan

"Hyung, bukankah kau harus segera berangkat kekantor? Pergilah… aku harus beres-beres rumah." Dengan halus Kyuhyun mendorong dada bidang Siwon sehingga mau tak mau Siwon terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun

"Satu ronde saja babyKyu… dari semalam Siwon junior belum merasakan 'sarang' barunya." Siwon tampak memelas

"…"

"Kau marah ne?" Siwon menganggkat dagu Kyuhyun saat tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya

"Ani, hari ini aku akan sangat sibuk dan tidak ingin diganggu." Ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung membalikan tubuhnya kemudian segera berjalan menuju dapur

"Tadi hyung hanya bercanda baby, jika kau memang tidak ingin melakukan 'this and that' dengan hyung juga tidak apa-apa. Hyung bisa mengerti."

"…"

Saat tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Kyuhyun, Siwon segera menyusul Kyuhyun menuju dapur.

"Jika kau merasa tugasmu sangat berat, hyung akan mencarikan maid untuk membantumu dalam menjalankan tugas rumah babyKyu." Siwon menyandarkan punggungnya kedinding dapur sementara pandangannya terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah membereskan peralatan dapur yang tadi sudah ia cuci

"…"

"BabyKyu, hyung bicara denganmu… bukan dengan angin." Dengus Siwon kesal saat melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam

"Tidak perlu hyung, sebaiknya hyung kumpulkan saja semua uang hyung untuk menyambut kedatangan MinHyun…"

"MinHyun?" Siwon tampak bingung saat mendengar nama MinHyun, siapa dia? Selingkuhan Kyuhyun?

"Ne, nama untuk calon aegya kita hyung? Bagus bukan~" ucap Kyuhyun ceria, secepatnya Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya sementara tangan kanannya terus mengelus-elus perutnya yang kini terlihat sedikit buncit

"Hanya perasaanku atau memang terdengar seperti nama ganbunganmu dengan Changmin?" ucap Siwon setelah berpikir sejenak

"A…A-aku, ji-jika hyung tidak suka hyung bisa menggantinya. Hehe… mianhe hyung." Kyuhyun tampak salah tingkah saat mendengar ucapan Siwon

"Ah ani, kau tidak perlu minta maaf baby. Sebaiknya untuk masalah nama kita bicarakan nanti saja, lagi pula kita tidak tahu apakah bayi yang tengah kau kandung itu namja atau yeojya."

"Ne hyung, nae aegya setelah kau lahir nanti kau harus menemani umma ne, dan jika kau sudah besar nanti jangan nakal seperti Appamu arra?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus perutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Siapa yang nakal baby? Aku namja baik-baik…" Siwon tidak terima saat Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa Siwon nakal, ayolah… apa yang membuat Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa Siwon itu nakal? Dengan langkah lebar Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun

"Kalau kau namja baik-baik kau tidak akan pernah membuatku selalu kesal setiap waktu hyung pabbo." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit emosi

"Sudahlah baby, jika kau mengomel terus kau akan mengalami penuaan dini. Kau mau jika hyung menikahi namja lain hm? Kasihan aegya kita." Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping sementara jemarinya mengelus-elus perut Kyuhyun dengan lembut

"Bukankah itu tujuanmu hyung." Kyuhyun memandang Siwon sinis

"Ani, sudahlah… hyung berangkat kekantor dulu ne. jika ada sesuatu cepat hubungi hyung. Arra?" Siwon menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya

"Arraeso." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan

**CHHHUUUUU~~**

Setelah Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun lalu perut Kyuhyun, Siwon segera pergi berangkat kekantor… Siwon memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah dan mulai bekerja dikantor milik Appa-nya untuk menghidupi Kyuhyun dan calon bayinya. Walaupun kedua orang tuanya bersikeras menyuruh Siwon melanjutkan kuliahnya tapi dengan keras kepalanya Siwon menolak bahwa ia tidak ingin merepotkan kedua orang tuanya dan akan membiayai hidup Kyuhyun dan bayi mereka. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun, dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kuliahnya walaupun Kyuhyun masih bisa melanjutkan kuliah tanpa biaya karena otak brilliantnya. Alasannya tentu saja karena Kyuhyun hanya ingin mengabdikan dirinya pada Siwon yang sudah seperti malaikat penolong yang diturunkan Tuhan hanya untuknya. Terdengar hiperbola tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Setelah Siwon pergi kekantor, kini dunia baru Kyuhyun dimulai. Jadwal hari ini adalah membersihkan rumah, mandi, memberi makan beckham. Ani bukan pesepak bola dunia melainkan nama anjing imut kesayangan Siwon.

"Makanlah yang banyak, kau tidak mau bukan jika si simba itu marah-marah padaku karena kau kurus akibat kurang makan? Hhh… aku heran kenapa Siwon hyung sangat menyayagimu, padahal kau baru dibeli beberapa hari yang lalu… aku jadi iri." Kyuhyun terus berbicara sambil menelus-elus bulu halus beckham yang kini tengah makan

"…"

"Apa rahasiamu?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan seolah takut ada yang mecuri dengar ucapannya

"Ck, kenapa kau diam saja? Kau jangan pelit seperti majikanmu… entah kenapa aku merasa sifatmu mirip Siwon hyung." Gerutu Kyuhyun saat melihat Beckham hanya diam sambil terus memakan makananya. Ayolah Kyu, sampai lebaran anjing(?)pun Beckham tidak akan mungkin bisa berbicara.

**TINGGG… TOOONGGG…..**

Tiba-tiba saja bell mansion Choi berbunyi, segera saja Kyuhyun bangkit dan mulai berjalan kearah pintu.

"Siwon hyung, kenapa pulang la_"

Kyuhyun langsung mengentikan ucapannya saat melihat namja yang kini tengah berdiri diambang pintu bukanlah suaminya. Melainkan_

"K-kau?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpaku saat melihat seosok namja tinggi dan lumayan tampan tengah berdiri dihadapannya sambil tersenyum manis padanya, sementara tangan kanannya terulur menyerahkan sebuket mawar merah pada Kyuhyun…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

_Makin gaje gaje dan gaje? Author tahu. Feel-nya hilang T_T *pundung-dipojokan* terserah readersdeul mau ngomen apa. Gomawo bagi yang sudah mereview. Review readersdeul merupakan semangat untuk author. Ada yang bisa tebak siapa namja yang berkunjung kerumah WonKyu? Yang bisa nebak author kasih Bada *ditendang-Haeppa* Oke, sampai jumpa dichap depan… o, iya. Jangan tanya siapa appa Siwon yang sebenarnya ataupun bertanya 'apakah Siwon tahu bahwa dia bukan anak kandung JongKi?' karena author juga tidak tahu siapa Appa Siwon yang sebenarnya *plakk* sekian…_

_TengKyu bagi yang sudah review chap sebelumnya…_

ichaElfs, Anata Cho, amanda wu, FiWonKyu0201, Jmhyewon, MyKyubee, vihyun, MyDecember, Augesteca, Irmawks, wonkyuhae, lee minji elf, gaemgyulover, rikha-chan, anin arlunerz, evil kyu, Fitri MY, yolyol, Kayla WonKyu


End file.
